


Winning over Winchesters

by Deandeanmoose



Series: When Harley met Nevada [2]
Category: Supernatural, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Disapproving Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Harley fights to win her brother's approval of Nevada. The boys won't make it easy.





	1. Dinner

Time flew by, and every second that ticked by made me feel sick. Dean and Sam would be here in ten minutes and Nevada would stop in shortly after they arrive. I had ordered in pizza since it was a Winchester classic quick meal, beers chilled, and my tv ready to go after we ate. I was silently freaking out so I put on some music and opened a beer, as ACDC filled the room. I wasn't feeling any better, I wanted to get drunk... You know if I could easily. A knock at my door drew my attention, I walked over and answered.

"I have two large pizzas."

"Awesome, how much?" I grabbed the money on my end table.

"22.50."

"Jesus fucking Christ, when did pizza get that expensive." I mumbled and handed him thirty, "keep the change."

He left and I carried the pizza to the table. Sitting them down I took another swig before falling back on the couch.  ** _What the hell did you get yourself into?_**

* * *

_**Dean** _

* * *

We pulled up to the building harley gave us, it looked like shit. But it was the city and I never did like this place.... Or parking baby on the street like this. We got out and noticed several eyes on us. One bigger guy followed us to the door with his eyes, I could tell Sam felt as uneasy as me.

"Is it just me or is tiny over there checking us out?" I whispered to Sam as he shrugged.

The inside of the building was much nicer, but there were still a good number of eyes on us. I walked over to one lady sitting with a stroller off to the side.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find a Harley Winchester?" Sam gave a small smile as the lady looked us over.

"Her place is third floor, if she doesn't answer she'll be on the fourth." She looked away "room D on both floors."

Sam looked at me and I motioned to the elevator. We got on and pressed the third floor button before looking at each other.

"That was weird right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. What was that?"

"We are being watched and honestly, I don't know why." Sam looked as each floor lit up, "maybe they are just being neighborly, you know protecting Harley."

"Sorry, I forgot you were the optimist." I rolled my eyes and stepped off as we made our way to her apartment, "so Harley actually has a boyfriend and didn't tell us."

"Would you in her situation? She wants to be out of the life and, she's doing good so far."

"Is she Sammy? She's living in a crack house." 

"I doubt that." He knocked on the door and a minutes later Harley opened the door.

"Hey bro." She gave Sam a big hug and looked at me for a hug too, "you too dean-o."

She let us in and I must say the place was awesome. Leather furniture, well furnished, clean... I almost wondered if she wasn't lying to us.

"This can't be your place Harley." I started and stopped facing her after running a finger over a book case, "it's to clean."

"Less cleaning since I don't have to live with two pigs." She smirked as Sam laughed and took a beer she offered.

She handed me one and turned to head back to the kitchen, "nice place, really." Sam added.

"Thanks, I've only been here a week probably." 

I decided to look her over, she didn't dress up even though she swore her boyfriend was stopping in. Bare foot, ratty and holey jeans, a old Ramones t-shirt that hangs off one of her left shoulder, and her hair in a messy bun. She came back in with a beer and a glass of something that she sat on the coffee table.

"It shouldn't be long," she smiled and mumbled the second part, "he's probably been notified by now."

I frowned but didn't get words out before a knock came and I looked to Sam before we both looked at the door.

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

Rico had knocked on my door to tell me two strangers were in the building. Gabby texted me the same and said they matched the description given of Harley's brothers. I went down to her place after that, my usual outfit and charming attitude. I told Gabby I wasn't nervous, I knew she loved me and her brothers wouldn't be able to do anything about that. I stood at the door and knocked twice, that was the first time in years I felt worried. I'll never admit it out loud but, I was actually nervous no matter what I said before.

The door opened and harley smiled and kissed me briefly with the door still blocking us, "hey Vada, come in."

 ** _Vada? She is sticking with the nickname._** I stepped in and seen her brothers. Tall, handsome, rough looking. One with short hair, green eyes, dressed in a red plaid shirt with jeans and a pair of boots. He had a certain charm to him, but the other one I couldn't quite read. He had a few inches on the other, long brown hair, brown eyes, dressed similar and more noticeably bookish. He looked like the one Harley said went to college for a while. He was the first one to make a move.

"Well I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He stretched out his hand.

I paused for a second but Harley nudged me, "Nevada."

"This is Nevada Ramirez, my boss/boyfriend." Harley adds and hands me a glass prepared for me.

"What do you do for a living there Nev?" Dean asked as he shook my hand with a bruising grip.

"Why don't you say first?" I smirked as Harley glared.

"I told him, well everything." She said quickly and sighed, "play nice would you please."

"Like we wouldn't?" Dean spoke as he let go of my hand.

"I meant him." She pointed to me.

"Le prometo a mi niñita(I Promise my little girl)." I puckered my lips a little and she walked in the pizza.

"Cute." She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair I sat in, "eat and shut up."

I took a slice and watched as Dean looked over again, "so what do you do?"

"I'm a vendedor de clases(salesman of sorts)... How you would say, entrepreneur." I smirked as I took a sip and harl handed me a slice with a questioning look.

"Entrepreneur of what?" Dean pushed and Harley glared at him in turn.

"Many things."

Harley stopped it there, "ok then, no more work talk."

"Why not? I bet Sammy would love to hear about your boyfriend, right Sammy?" Dean smirked at me and Harley pouted at Sam.

"Nah Dean, not right now." He nudged his brother and I swear I felt Harley shiver slightly before she leaned over to lay partially on my lap. 

"Your sister here, she's a doll.Hermosa, inteligente, y puede patear el culo de cualquiera.(Beautiful, smart, and can kick anybody's ass.)" I hummed softly as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, she's a Winchester." Dean looked away obviously on edge.

I put a arm around her and pulled her close as she raised a brow. She must've guessed my game because she adjusted so it wouldn't look as bad. I kissed her cheek as she tried not to glare at me and not snap at her brother that was shooting daggers at me. If this was the best he had, I might just get handsy with her. 

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I let Nevada have his fun, hold me close, kiss me, and rest his hand on my lap. I knew Dean was about to explode but, I knew Sam wouldn't let him....and hopefully he wasn't carrying. I didn't need the complications. Luckily, I didn't have to say it... Dean did it all for me.

"Well... I think I'm good to go." He stood up, "I don't want to watch my sister get fondled."

"Dean..." My voice fell on deaf ears.

"Bye Harley." He walked out the door with his best fake smile.

Sam stood and shrugged, "I'll call you later, just let him cool down."

He left and pulled the door shut as I looked at Nevada, "couldn't behave even a little? Seriously?"

"I am just holding my girlfriend." He smiled and I rolled my eyes, "have a problem with that?"

"No nev, just come to bed or leave. I don't want to do anything but sleep right now."

I pulled away and walked to the bed, he looked hurt in the glance I got but he obeyed. He followed me to bed and just held me as I slept, because strangely Nevada could be a gentleman.... Just not often. It was the middle of the night when I heard the phone buzzed and I reached over without breaking contact with vada. I checked the text.

> _**S:** Dean is calming down. But we would like to talk to you tomorrow alone... When could we come over?_
> 
> **_H:_ ** _meet me at Scotty's bar in the morning. I promise I'll be alone until a little after noon... I have work then._
> 
> **_S:_ ** _Love you Harley._

I smiled and laid my phone down, worry still etched in my mind.  _ **Love you too bro.**_


	2. Breakfast chats

It was about time to meet my brothers, I got up and tugged on some jeans as Nevada rolled over. 

"Did I snore?"

"No, my brothers wanted to talk privately." I changed into his shirt.

"They hate me that much?" He smirked, "Ni siquiera pude hacer una broma sexual(I didn't even get to make a sex joke.)"

"And you won't." I pushed, "I'm going to talk them into giving you a real chance or throw them out of New York."

"Me encantaría ver a ese amorcito.(I would love to watch that sweetheart.)" He chuckled, "I'll lock up on the way out."

I rolled my eyes and left for the bar. Taking in the street as I went. Many people made room for me, many watched as I walked by probably afraid to interfere with Trujillo's business. I hurried to the bar, stepping in to a hug from Scotty and a beer on the counter.

"I just got out of bed Scotty, I think I'll skip the beer." 

"You three fighting, you'll need it." He Pat my back before leaving out the back, "good luck."

"You told Scotty we were going to fight?" I looked at Dean and Sam.

"Are you going to break up with the drug dealer?" Dean challenged.

"No and you two didn't seriously look through police files on my boyfriend."

"See? Fighting." Dean smirked, "do you know half of what this guy did?"

"All of it, the truth and the accusations. It's not drug dealer, it's drug lord." I took a sip of beer.

"Harley, have you seen his rap sheet?" Sam gave that sweet puppy dog look to persuade me to listen.

"Yes. But you don't know him... He doesn't deal, he runs the business. Works with his brother-in-law and brings the goods in. He has a small group of guards," I raised my hand, "then he has the main dealers who spread it out to the other dealers and the runners. He also brings in none drugs and rob bad business partners."

"He's a murder." Sam started.

"So aren't we." I glared, "and to be fair, he doesn't kill them."

"He murdered a child." Dean glared back.

"Not that simple.The kid broke into his warehouse to steal fireworks and caught it on fire. Burnt the whole supply, stole his money, and his nephew died in the fire. The kid ran and they caught him, he wasn't listening and his men... They tossed him over the bridge." I sighed, "to be fair we aren't exactly reasonable when we lose someone either."

"We don't kill kids!" Dean shot back.

"Really, we have considered it. Remember the Antichrist? You wanted to kill him." I spat, "there was several times you thought about it... Hell demon Dean probably though of more."

"Ok stop!" Sam quickly quieted the argument, "You know all of it and your still with him?"

"I love him."

"Scotty said it wasn't exactly... Well, he said it was a deal." Sam watched me pace.

"At first yes... Ok not quite that came second. First I made a fool of him at a bar and chased them out so they retaliated by kidnapping me. Then we made a deal, I worked as his bodyguard and he left Scotty alone so he didn't pay protection money. After a while, it changed and before I knew it... I fell in love with him."

"He kidnapped you?" Sam asked confused.

"Love? Bullshit. You don't love him." Dean shook his head.

"So didn't love Lisa? Or ben?" 

Dean stood up and quickly moved in front of me, toe to toe, "don't even think this is the same thing."

"Isn't it? I told you you'd never make it outside of hunting and look what happened." I rocked up to my tiptoes to make the point.

"That's enough, stop." Sam pushed us apart, "we need to be rational here."

"Like that stubborn ass can be rational." I smirked.

"Your wearing his fucking shirt..." Dean had started to walk back when he whipped around and pointed at me, "you are dating someone much older then you like your trying to replace dad."

"So it's no surprise I call him daddy too." I pouted as Sam grabbed Dean.

"Go."

"No don't worry, I'll go." I took the rest of my beer like a shot and sat it on a table, "I have work anyways."

I didn't look back, I walked out the door and right back to my place.

* * *

_**Sam** _

* * *

I watched Harley leave and I turned to Dean. He was fuming and I needed him calm more then Harley right now.

"Dean, calm down."

"Shut up Sam." He grabbed his beer bottle and took a swig.

"You can't expect Harley to choose us all the time."

"She's our sister.... At least I'm assuming. Did you put holy water in her beer?" Dean looked over, "or tap her with silver?"

"Or she loves him and we are trying to find fault." I reasoned.

"Your ok with our little sister dating a drug lord/murderer?" Dean glared as Sam looked down, "that's what I thought."

"Fighting isn't working. She knows his history so that won't work.... How else can we show her it won't work?" 

"Kidnap and unbrainwash her or kill the monster impersonating her." Dean started towards Scotty's office wear he sat working, "but first, let's learn more about this Nevel Ramirez."

"Nevada." I corrected, "Nevada Ramirez."

"Whatever.... Who names a kid after a state?" Dean rolled his eyes and started talking to Scotty for more info.

I sat at the bar and looked at the photo of me and Harley on my phone. Her hair pinned up, no makeup, wearing my cotton t-shirt and boxers as we laid watching horror movies on the couch. Dean was out finding a one night stand and I was fighting a cold at the time, Harley was the one that made me feel better.  _ **I need to give him a fair chance. She'd do it for me, it's the least I can do. I need to give her a warning.**_ I pulled my texts up and warned her.

> _**S:** Harley, I could use some help on this case. Meet you later tonight?_
> 
> **_H:_ ** _Midnight and no Dean. See you at my place._

_**Fair enough, see you then girl.** _


	3. Of monsters and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Nevada have a fun night together before Harley chats with Sam.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I walked home in a hurry, a rush to get away from my brothers. I was just in the door as Nevada tossed me a dress I didn't own.

"Meeting in twenty."

"This isn't my dress." I blinked at it, shifting it in my hands.

"Is now. Put it on and let's get going." He walked by and slapped my ass, "ahora

(now.)"

"Why?" I scuffed and started changing right there in my living room.

"Meeting at a restaurant, then I want to hang out at the club for a while.Necesitas distraerte para que pueda distraerte también.(You need to look distracting so I can be distracting to you too.)" He turned around and kissed my cheek before slipping the straps in place.

"I promise Sam I would talk to him alone. I need to be home by midnight." I smiled and fixed the skirt, "ok papi?"

"Fine by me." He frowned.

"What?" I looked down and made sure the dress was in place as I slid on heels.

"Hair." 

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to curl my hair. I pinned it back and cleaned up my face before putting on mascara and eyeliner.

I stepped out and he kissed me, "beautiful, Dudo que ningún hombre pueda vigilarlo(I doubt any man could keep a eye off you.)"

 He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me. One hand guilding me out the door as he lead me to the Escalade. At one o'clock we ate lunch with a business partner Mateo set Nevada to meet. I got to sit and eat a small dish and drink four glasses of wine that was sitting poorly on my stomach.  _ **I know I'm use to the cheap stuff and hard alcohol... But I didn't think this fancy bubbly wine would make me feel sick.**_ I swallowed the gulp and leaned over to Nevada.

"Need to go to the restroom." I whispered in his ear before standing slowly and smiling softly towards our guest, "excuse me."

I walked to the bathroom and threw up, leaning against the bathroom stall as I slowly regained my head. I stood up and fixed the beautiful dress before checking my hair and makeup. After all, this was just like any other time I was the distraction. After approving it, I started towards the door before stopping with my hand on it.  _ **No this isn't.... You aren't the distraction, your the beautiful girlfriend and translator. You don't get to kill a monster or save some idiot from the monster... You were a girl in a dress for guys to look at and make Nevada feel more powerful.**_ It left a sour taste in my mouth, I felt like a fraud. _**Nevada promise to make me a guard and I somehow became his girlfriend... Now I'm a fucking trophy.**_ I put on the fake smile and walked back out to finish this long discussion. After a hour, the man caved into Nevada's offer and we left.

His hand cupped my side, resting on my hip he lead me to the Escalade and kissed my cheek, "Cómo estuvo la comida?(How was the food?)"

"Good vada." I smiled and slipped in. 

His eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Harl."

I looked at his eyes, they showed worry and I caved, "can we talk alone a minute?" 

He waved Gabby, Marco, and Emilio off and they stood outside the Escalade as he got in. With the door now shut and the best privacy I can get with him achieved, I looked at him.

"Am I your girlfriend or trophy?"

"Trophy? De dónde sacas eso?(Where do you get that from?)" He tipped his head as lit a cigar.

"This dress, just sitting and doing nothing as you discuss business... I feel useless like some trophy you put on a shelve and admire." I sighed, "I'm not asking to work in the business but I don't want to be the pretty girl there just to look at."

"Like what then? Like when you pretended to be drunk and finished the deal for me by spying? Do you want to ride along with me and the boys and rough people up?" He blew out a small puff of smoke, "tell me what you want."

"I want to feel needed. Before I had a purpose and I felt needed. Here I feel like a fucking toy that got tossed aside and left only to be looked at."

 "And I don't need you?" He looked offended.

"You don't act like it." I whispered.

He looked truelly hurt by that statement, he turned away. The same way he did after I saved his life the first time, when he chased me up the steps asking why I saved him.  _ **Did I miss something?**_ Before my thought continued, he looked back up with a dead serious look.

"I need you Harley. Your attitude that drives me nuts,fue lo que me convenció.(it was what won me over.). Your distracting to me and I wanted to show you off, use you to my advantage because I know no one could stop staring when your dressed up." He paused and nodded softly, "y nadie agradece tu peligro simplemente mirándote, tu mi arma secreta(and no one thanks your dangerous just by looking at you, your my secret weapon.)"

"I..."

"I need you Harley.... I can't sleep alone anymore, I need your body heat and sweet smelling hair to fall asleep." He leaned in and stole a kiss before putting the cigar back in his mouth, "You are needed, stop bitching."

I cracked a smile before nodding and kissing his cheek, "what if I got out of the house more? Unless you need me, I could find something to do."

"Alright,pero vienes cuando llamas(but you come when called.)" He warned and knocked on the door to let the guys in. 

None of them said a word, they drove to the club and he waved them off to have fun. When Marco double checked Nevada snapped at him to take the night off. He would let them use his tab and V.I.P. section but he didn't need them guarding him tonight. Once they all left the Escalade, he turned towards me and push the straps down my shoulders lightly so the spaghetti strap held up the dress and the thick straps rested off my shoulder. He looked at the v-neck and tugged it down slightly till he could slip his hand in undo the invisible zipper on the inside to show off more of my cleavage. The full sequins and jeweled dress sparkled even though it was as black as his clothes. He pulled the pin out of my hair and ran his fingers through to make it looks more full.

"Perfecto." He kissed my cheek, "Esta noche, eres mi único guardaespaldas de servicio y el único objeto que merece mi atención.(tonight, your my only bodyguard on duty and the only object worth my attention.)" 

I smiled and watched him get out before helping me out, walking me in the front doors of his club. Everyone was watching, guys were glued to my figure and girls looked jealous or angry, but then again, I walked in on Trujillo's arm.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I walked her in to the V.I.P. section and sat her across my lap. I held her to me and she leaned in close.  _ **I don't get you, I can't figure you out. You look like a goddess but hate to dress up. You love the attention you get but refuse to be paraded around like a trophy.... I can't understand.**_ She kissed me softly before resting her forehead to the side of my head.

"Vada, can I get a drink?" She waited for the reply even though she knew the answer.

"You can have whatever you like." I looked over and raised my hand slightly to get the one bartender to send up drinks.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and stayed close to me, she barely let go to get her drink when it was delivered.  _ **You don't feel needed but want more freedom, not that I'm restricting you... Yet you hang on me?**_ The song had just switched over and as I heard that oh so familiar beat, she tugged my hand.

"Let's dance papi."

I caught Gabby and Javy looking over, the same expression as if watching with amazement. It took me a minute to realize why as she lead me down to the dance floor.  ** _I never dance on the main floor with all the patrons of the club. Private dance in the back, a little grinding by the bar... Never actually dancing._** I was too distracted to see when she stopped on the floor and swung to face me as the music hit it's main beat. 

> _Go, go, go, go go, go, go, shawty_  
>  It's your birthday  
>  We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
>  We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
>  And you know we don't give a fuck  
>  It's not your birthday!

She started rolling her body, looking at me with a big smile as she got closer and rubbed up on me. _ **Since when is Harley so hot to go... I thought she hated attention.**_ My hand rested on her hips to pull her closer as she kept shaking her hips with the music.

> _You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_  
>  _Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs_  
>  _I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love_  
>  _So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed_

I was lost in the moment, barely noticing when a song ended or switch except my the way her body switched rhythm. I couldn't tell how long it had been but when a song caught her ear, she moved in closer and didn't see the eyes on us. Because even in a packed club, all eye were on Trujillo.

> _Hey_
> 
> _Havana, ooh na-na (ay)_  
>  _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_  
>  _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_  
>  _All of my heart is in Havana (ay)_  
>  _There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)_  
>  _Havana, ooh na-na (uh)_

Harley slowed way down and was tight against me, I found myself almost wanting to pull her right out of the room. She had so many people staring, guys were glued to her. I almost took my jacket off to cover her and pull her off the floor.  _ **And she didn't think I needed her? All I can think about is her.**_

> _He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh)_  
>  _(When he came in the room)_  
>  _He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (uh)_  
>  _(But I can't without you)_  
>  _I'm doin' forever in a minute (hey)_  
>  _(That summer night in June)_  
>  _And papa says he got malo in him (uh)_  
>  _He got me feelin' like_
> 
> _Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him_  
>  _I loved him when I left him_  
>  _Got me feelin' like_  
>  _Ooh-ooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him_  
>  _I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na_

Harley was tight against me, my eyes glued to hers as I thought about just leaving and taking her home right now. _**It couldn't be that late, could it?**_

> _Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)_  
>  _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)_  
>  _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh)_  
>  _All of my heart is in Havana (ay)_  
>  _My heart is in Havana (ay)_  
>  _Havana, ooh na-na_

As the song finally came to a end, I pulled her back to the couch to rest. A few guys watched her climb the steps but none got close.  _ **I wouldn't even have to threaten them, she'll do all the work.**_ I sat down and shot back the rest of my drink as she looked at her phone she had left behind. A small frown and then she kissed me.

"Shit, it's almost midnight." She stood up, "I have to get back so I can help Sammy."

"I can..."

She cut me off, "stay and enjoy yourself. I'll see you when you get in."

She ran down the steps and she tugged on a jacket I brought just in case. She was out of sight as I sighed and Gabby sat down.

"Everything ok jefe (boss)?"

"Yeah, she just had somewhere else to be." I went to take a drink only to find it empty and sat it back down.

"Are you two good?"

"Yeah, ella solo pensó que no la necesitaba.(she just thought I didn't need her.)" I whispered, "she wanted to be needed and didn't think I needed her."

* * *

_**Sam** _

* * *

I walked up to her door and knocked. No reply and before I could knock again, she came running down the hall.

"Sorry Sammy, I lost track of time." She opened the door as I looked at what I could see of her dress.

"Harley, your dress..." I was struggling to find words as she looked down and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I was at the club. Let me change real quick." 

She slipped off her jacket and I saw way more of my sisters cleavage then I ever wanted to. She tossed the jacket over a chair and ran back to her room as I sat down and set up my laptop. It only took a minute before she came back in a pair of flannel bottoms and a long sleeved shirt, her hair tied back.

"Sorry about that, Nevada bought that dress and wanted me to wear it." She sat down beside me and looked at the laptop, "so what's the case."

"A couple women found dead in alley ways. Heart missing and drained of all blood." I looked over, "do you usually dress like that?"

"If you don't you stand out in the club bro." She walked over to a bookcase, "werewolf?"

"No need to drain blood." I frowned, "how often do you go to the club dressed like a prostitute?" 

"Excuse me?" She looked at me.

"Sorry escort."

"None of your business... You sound like Dean." She pulled a book and tossed it on the couch, "if you want to talk personal things then don't insult me like Dean does."

"Sorry, I just never seen you dressed like that. It's really different from, Well you." I sighed, "what book is that?"

"Whisper. Bobby told me about them once, rare to find one. They usually live in small groups and well...."

"Dean called them a were-pire." Sam chuckled.

"I hate to hear that... That was my joke." She gave a fake pout as I shoved her shoulder.

"This book is the full lore?"

"Yeah, everything Bobby had." She looked at the fridge, "want a beer?"

I nod and she grabbed two beers before walking back over to me, "thanks... But can I ask a question?"

"Depends, is it personal?"

"Yes." 

"Tread carefully." She nodded and took a sip.

"You really love this Nevada guy?" I watched her stop and swallow.

"Yeah, I do. I kinda hate that I do but, I really do." She looked over, "he treats me good and I honestly couldn't ask for better."

"Ok, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt." She smiled at that, "I'll even talk to Dean."

"Really?" She stopped and watched me carefully.

"Yeah, monsters are easier to understand. I know." I hugged her as the door started to open, "I promise. Thanks for the book."

"No problem." I chuckled, "see you later Harley."

I left with a small wave to Nevada as he entered the house. _ **Now I have to get Dean to understand.**_


	4. We're far from perfect, but we are good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada and Harley talk about her possiblely hunting with her brothers while in town and a little smut smut...

* * *

**Harley**

* * *

I watched vada step in, feeling a heavy weight on my chest as he shut the door and raised his brow, "ya good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded and closed my eyes.

He came over and kissed my head, my eyes opening to his as pulled me up to carry me to bed. I didn't fight, didn't say a word, just laid there in his arms as he dropped me on my bed. He stripped down to his undies, falling beside me over the covers and wrapping an arm around my waist as he propped himself up to look down at me.

"Is this about what we talked about earlier? I meant it. I need you Harley." He moved his hand from my waist to caress my cheek, "I do need you. I love you."

I felt my heart skip beats, he was too sweet, "no, It's not that. It's just... Boredom. I feel like I never do anything and... I don't know." 

He kissed me, rolling me onto his chest so I could rest my head on him, "talk to me harl, I love you. Let me hear how you feel."

I smiled and kissed his chest, "well my brothers are in town on a hunt and... I... I want to help them."

"Help them?"

"Yeah, unless you need me or something. I want to help them on this case." I looked up.

"Hunting monsters." He had a small sarcastic tone.

"I know you don't believe me but I don't care. I love you." I kissed his chest again, "Do you mind?"

He closed his eyes, "don't die on me and I think it's ok."

"I can't," I sat up, "why don't you believe me?"

"Monsters aren't real."

"You just never seen one." I sighed, "you can't believe there is something out there badder then you."

He rolled his eyes and cupped my cheek, "I never believe anything I don't see with my own eyes."

I sighed, "whatever." 

I go to roll off him and he stopped my hips from moving, "no. No quiero escuchar lo que sea. Dime cómo te sientes y te contaré.(I don't want to hear whatever. Tell me how you feel and I'll tell you.)"

"Truth? The truth is I feel like you are patronizing me whenever I mention my past. Sé que no crees, pero no tienes que actuar como si fuera estúpido.(I know you don't believe but you don't have to act like I'm stupid.)" I glared and pushed his hands from my hips, "I just want to sleep."

"No you don't want to talk to me. Era más fácil no escuchar o preocuparse por las prostitutas antes. Me preocupo por ti y tus sentimientos(It was easier to not listen or care about the whores before. I care about you and your feelings.)" It sounded a little bitchy, and it was a mix of compliment and annoyance.

"Ok, I don't want to make this a fight. That's the truth." I bent down a little, "I want to stop talking and sleep or make you feel a thousand times better."

He smirked and kissed me, "how do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this." I ran my hand over the firm buldge in his undies, kissing his neck softly before whispering against the wet skin, "please papi... More."

He groaned, "you can beg better then that."

I smirked and rolled my hips forward, tossing the shirt off to the side and leaning in for a kiss. His hands slid under the loose bottoms and pushed them off as I tugged at his undies. He kissed back bruisingly, biting my lip a little hard. He tugged me down and rolled over, pinning me down as he lined up.

"Vamos niña(Come on little girl), let me hear you." 

I groaned and kissed his exposed skin I could reach as he held me down at my shoulders and pushed in. I tried to be boisterous, it wasn't my specialty but I would be surprised if the whole building didn't hear our pants and moans. He was hitting all the sweet spots, my body trying to touch his as my back arched up to his with slight restriction from his grip.

"Oh papi, baby..." I closed my eyes and waset by his hands grabbing my jaw to make me look at him.

"Don't look away. I want to see you." He growled.

It felt amazing, just like the first time only with a little bruising and soreness in the morning. It was amazing how every time together felt like this. Like the first time and a peaceful lull once the orgasm came. But the build, the build was always wild and strong. The rough touch or soft tender touches, just depended on his mood. The slow build or fast rushed pounding, I liked it both. It came from him, it was perfect. But this time, this time he was rough and fast and making your skin bruise up as he gave a bitter but sweet sexual torture. Anyone else would've been dead by now, this wasn't my usual thing but he brought it out in me.

"Shit papi, oh God!" I threw my head back as he nipped at my neck, "vada!"

He chuckled against my skin and then he pushed in and just stopped. I wasn't at that point yet, he hadn't came... But there he was just sitting in me. I whimpered and forced my body to stay still.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I just stopped, fully sheathed and watched her. She didn't squirm and didn't push on me. She tried to stay perfectly still, to be submissive like I wanted. So I set a crawling pace and kept it shallow as her hands twisted the sheets.

"Good girl, stay still. Deja que papí haga todo el movimiento.(Let Daddy do all the moving.)" I whispered in her ear.

I wanted soft and gentle since I knew I bruised her up, the morning would be a little painful. I would have to help her a little, hurt her ego a little but I am making sure she is fully satisfied. Her eyes glued to mine, hair tangled around the pillows and spread out like an angels.  _ **An angel below me, gorgeous and perfect. What is this woman? Soft and beautiful, stronger then anyone I know, hates being feminine and would rather be one of the guys. What is she?**_ I leaned down to kiss her, caressing her cheek and soothing her as I stayed ever so gently. 

She didn't make a sound now, she was quiet until he hit a sore spot and a soft whimper came out, "papi."

"Háblame niñita (Speak to me little girl.)" I whispered as I rested my forehead on hers.

"So good papi." Her eyes flickered as she groaned, "I'm close."

"Buena chica, hazlo por mí. Déjame sentirte cariño. (Good girl, Do it for me. Let me feel you sweetheart.)" 

She closed her eyes and let our breaths mingle until she arched up and threw her head back. I smiled and sped up only a little to usher my own. Once we both subsided, I pulled out and rolled over. She curled up on my chest and smiled.

"Was it good niñita?"

"Perfecto papi (Perfect daddy.)" She smiled into my chest.

I was tired but not enough for sleep, so I rubbed her back and watched her head slowly roll up to see me. I didn't want to sour the moment again, but part of me was curious now. She was so sure, always confident.... And believes in monsters. It slipped out, and I could tell she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer.

"So what kind of monsters do you hunt?"

She raised a brow, "what?"

"What kinda monsters do you hunt? If your a monsters Hunter and all." I rubbed her back and found the spot that smade her stretch out and relax.

"We are called hunters. We hunt anything we find, stop them from killing." She rubbed her face against my chest.

"Like what?"

"Werewolves, vampires, ghost, wendigo.... Angel and demons." She looked up.

I smiled down at her, "how do you kill a werewolf?"

She thought it through a moment, obviously trying to figure out my angle, "silver to the heart. Knife works but bullets are better."

"Vampires?"

"Cut off the head but dead man's blood is like poison. It kills them slowly."

"Ghosts?"

"Salt and burn the bones or body. If they are cremated you have to find a lock of hair of something that they cherished so much they could attach to it. Necklace, pocket knife, book.... Anything really."

"Qué tal un chupacabras?(What about a chupacabra?)"

She glared, "if you are just going to make fun of me you can go home vada." 

"I'm not making fun of you." I sighed, "it just sounds ridiculous. Estoy intentando aquí.(I'm trying here.)"

I watched her tip her head and frown, she was thinking it through but ended up taking a deep breath and nodding, "I never hunted one but i know they are nasty. "

I nodded, "zombies."

"Head shot, decapitation, silver bullets, sliver stake to the heart or staking them into their casket." 

I paused and nodded, "killed a lot of them have you?"

"Your tone is mockery again." She sighed, "this is a bad idea."

"Sorry mal hábito(bad habit)" I closed my eyes, "please, I'm trying."

She kissed my cheek and I opened my eyes to see her smile, "ok."

"Dragons."

"Killed with a sword forged in dragons blood. Which there are only six I know of and that was hard to find." She blinked at me as I was clearly shocked.

"Leprechauns."

"Silver burns the dark ones and I never met a light one." She smirked, "also if you still salt they have to count each grain piece by piece."

I frowned, everything was real do far.  _ **She is certifiable. I mean I love crazy and her but, this is ridiculous. She can't believe all this.**_ i ptwisted my face a little and smiled as I came up with a good one.

"Aliens."

She rolled her eyes, "no... Never found any real proof."

"Bigfoot."

"No."

"Demons?"

"Yes." She stretched.

"If there are demons there must be angels." I watched as she nodded.

"Yeah, but they aren't that great. Most are dicks with wings." She yawned, "how many more are you going to ask?"

"Just two. Kraken and witches."

"Yes and yes." She leaned up to look down at me, "never seen a kraken but I have used its essence. But witches, they are very common and just human really. You kill them any other way and burn the body so they can't resurrect and try to kill you."

I nodded and kissed her gently, "ok... Still don't believe you but I feel safe sleeping in bed with a woman that can kill anything."

She smiled and shifted to rest her head on my chest again, sleep finally finding us, "love you vada."

"Love you too Harl." I whispered and closed my eyes as I felt her soft breath even out, "you crazy bitch."


	5. Good old days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley reflects on some of the good old days with her brothers. Nevada hears some stories.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I woke up with a soft grin, Nevada was almost wrapped around me in his spooning position. Not that I didn't feel safe before but this really gave a good feeling to it. I never had anyone that made me feel so safe, that wrapped his arms around and held me as we slept. I almost didn't want to get up, or rather I didn't but had too. My phone had lit up and I seen Sam's name, I knew he would ask for breakfast and a deep discussion that me and dean wouldn't want to deal with. I stretched my arm out from my cacoon of warmth and poked my fingers out from the edge of the blanket, pulling the phone to check the text.

> **_S:_ ** _Are you free for breakfast? We're buying._
> 
> **_H:_ ** _uh, sure._
> 
> **_S:_ ** _Jack's half hour_

I frowned,  ** _Why did they pick a place that is literally a half hour away? Is dean getting so petty he doesn't want to even be in Vada's territory?_** I roll my eyes but lift the arm across my chest carefully as I wiggled over only for his foot to tighten against my hip.

"Where ya goin?" Nevada grumbled from beside me, his sleepy eyes peeking open.

"Breakfast. Brothers. Long drive...." I blinked, "sorry."

"How are you getting there? You don't have a vehicle."

"I guess running really fast." I shrugged as he sat up and let me go.

"No, no. No voy a dejar que corras a pie todo el tiempo.(I'm not going to let you run around on foot all the time.)" He reached over for his pants and tossed me a set of keys, "Quería esperar hasta este fin de semana, pero aquí. Es tuyo(I wanted to wait till this weekend but here. It's yours.)"

I looked at the keys, "what is?"

"It down beside the Escalade. No lo bloquees hasta que hayamos salido a dar un paseo juntos.(Don't crash it till we've gone for a ride together.)" He mumbled and kissed me softly, "love you Harl."

"Love you too Vada." 

I tugged on a shirt and jeans, shoes slipped on and hair tugged back as I ran downstairs to the small parking area. I turned and looked at the escalEsc and seen the small cover. I paused,  _ **He didn't...  No.**_ I pulled the cover and smiled at the sporty motorcycle that was pure black. I smiled as I swung my leg over it and pushed the kickstand up. I closed my eyes after putting the key in, turning it on and listening to the pur.

"Oh vada, I will call you daddy all day for this." I smiled, "oh thank you."

I pulled out and sped off. It was great dating trujillo, working for him even.... Cops never asked questions. He paid for them to be quiet. So as I ran through a stop light and watched a cop not even attempt to stop me, I gave another silent thanks. But that would change once I hit the edge of trujillos territory... You leave his turf and things are up in the air. I assume that why the guys wanted breakfast over here, to be away from the eyes of trujillo. They weren't stupid, I guess I should've seen it coming. I slowed down and pulled into the old dinner dad use to take us to when we were in New York. I put the kickstand down and pulled the key out, walking in and right to Sam and Dean in the far corner booth.

"Speaking of Harley, " Sam stood up and gave me a hug, "hey beautiful."

"Good to see you too bro." I squeezed him back before looking at dean and sitting down.

"Really mature Harley."

"Coming from the old man that is the biggest three year old I know." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're dating a man older then me, almost dad's age." He smirked.

"Ok stop." Sam glared, "that not what this is about."

"So what is this case? I think we agreed on whispers before." I looked at them, "right?"

"Yeah, we have been looking into it. No idea on the nest so far." Sam sighed as he brought out the laptop to show me the basics.

Dean was looking out the window, ignoring us both at this point. I rolled my eyes and Sam nudged me. I could hear him in my head,  _ **Am I the only adult in this family? Why are you both so stubborn? You two are so alike it's ridiculous, that why you always end up fighting.**_ I leaned in and glanced over the page. They had the police files for all the cases, a map on each kill sight.... It looked like a whisper from what bobby told me before but I couldn't focus due to the giant two year old stuffing his face with eggs and bacon. His mouth wide open as he chewed, a little slobber escaping with each lip smack.

"Ok, dean seriously." I glared and pulled his food away, "eat like a human, not a dog."

"Give me my food.... Now Harley." He had that look of murder.

"Not till you eat like a human." 

"Harleen Winchester, give me my food."

"Whoa..." Sam pushed the plate back to dean and dean just got up and left.

He was out the door, Sam sighed and I was pushing him out of my way to slide out of the booth. He caught my arm, a slilent plea of don't do this. I pushed it off and caught dean leaning against the impala.

"You know what dean, what the hell is your problem? You wanted me to be happy and I was happy. I am happy when your not making things into a war." I stopped infront of him, "so what is it?"

"It's him." He locked eyes with me, "he is bad. Bad, bad, bad and you could do better. So much better."

"I love him dean."

"You think you do." He stopped, "Harley, you just don't know what you want yet."

"I'm not a kid. Dean please, what is it?" 

"He is older then me, a criminal, and he doesn't deserve you." Dean looked down, "you really can do so much better. You are an amazing person."

"Now your getting mushy on me." I closed my eyes, "if you knew the vada I knew, you would be happy for me."

"I'm not sleeping with the guy." He quickly threw out and made me chuckle.

"no, not what I meant. I didn't just fall in love with the guy the moment I met him. I threatened to beat his ass if he walked in that bar. Then he jumped me in an alley and they blindsided me after I took out all their men with them." I looked down, "no I hated the prick and wanted to kill him without hurting anyone else.... Then I got to see his human side and I just fell."

"What part of him is human?"

"The one that took me to church with his family. Defended me when I was just a body guard." I looked at dean and nudged him, "he took me to a strip club. Best moment was when he asked if I was a lesbian and that's why I was so hot and cold with him."

Dean chuckled, "no, you grew up around them."

"Remember on that vampire hunt, he turned the stripper and used her to make a nest of horny guys." I smiled, "i think that is the worse STD you can get, vampire blood."

"Yeah," he laughed, "and Sam thought I was going to go fang."

"You almost slept with one dean, if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to be Sam." I smirked as he laughed, "He has a problem with sleeping with monsters."

"That he does." 

"And your just a man whore." I leaned over against his shoulder.

"Yeah, like you're a saint miss free drinks." He looked down at me, "you couldn't just hustle pool, you had to flirt with the biggest dick their."

"And that he was." I laughed as he shook his head.

"I don't like the guy Harley, I'm sorry." He sighed, "but I will try to live with your decision. I can't say it'll be easy but, I'll try."

"Thanks dean-o." I kissed his cheek.

"He still has to win me over." He grumbled.

"I can arrange for that. Blonde, brunette, or red head?"

"all three and I will be fair." He laughed and hugged me, a soft kiss on my forehead, "nice bike by the way."

I raised my brow and he sighed, "he bought it, right?"

I nodded and he rolled his eyes, "my sister has a sugar daddy."

I rolled my eyes, "so we should go back in or get Sam. He was afraid we would kill each other."

We went back in and after some talking, decided to do a little recon tonight. I invited them to dinner and drinks at my place, maybe talk a little more about the case before we recon. I knew Nevada would be dropping in, maybe a story or two would help him believe. We parted ways, they went to play FBI and I was on my way back to my place when the phone rang.

"Harl, I could use your talents." Nevada had that sickly sweet tone.

"Which talents?" 

"The one that puts on a flash dress and sits on my lap. Pretends to get drunk." He paused, "say two hours and I'll pick you up."

"Sure thing papi," I smirked, "almost home now."

He hung up as I pulled in front of the building, only for another call to hit, Sam.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" I started to get off the bike when he answered.

"So the examiner was a bust. She is a stickler for paperwork." He started, "it's a little hard to break in but we can figure it out."

"Or you can ask your awesome sister." I rolled my eyes, "are you still there?"

"Yeah just outside."

"Good, as for the supervisor and hand him the phone."

It went silent as I got off the bike and walked up to my apartment. It took a few minutes but a voice came on the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Yeah, who is this?" I asked.

"Micheal."

"How ironic.... Ok micheal, this is Harley Winchester. I work with Nevada Rami...."

"Oh sorry Ma'am. Are these your men?"

I shrugged,  _ **That was way too easy... Oh well.**_

"Yeah, give them whatever they ask for and I'll get you a kick back. Micheal what was it." I paused and he gave his last name and I hung up.

I got dressed up as Vada requested and did the job he gave me well. He cut a huge deal and was wanting to celebrate. I decided to invite him over,  _ **He could use a few stories. Believe me.**_ I smiled as I got to the door, letting vada in behind me as I texted my brothers that I was home finally. The only goal from tonight is for vada and dean-o to have a little less hatred so I could wiggle in and stop the main battle. I witnessed one apocalypse, I don't want to see a second one. 

The boys showed up quickly, hugging me as they walked in and sat down with a beer, "you look good Harley." 

I raised a brow and frowned, "dean, are you drunk?"

"We can't get drunk anymore." He chuckled as Sam shrugged, "he's easier to talk with at least."

"Yeah, remember the last time he was this buzzed," I smiled as he sipped his beer, "we almost sold him to a circus."

That got vada's attention, "what?"

"We were working a ghost case at a circus. Dean got wasted and right when I was about to sell him off as a drunk clown, he fell over and ruined the stunt." I shrugged as I sat on vada's lap, "he wasn't worth much either."

"Because you went clown." Sam scuffed, "should've went with knife throwing."

"I wasn't willing to be the lovely assistant for that stunt." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

I was in disbelief as I usually was when listening to Harl. Her stories were unbelievable but she believed them, her family believed them... I knew she wanted me to too.

"Remember bloody Mary? God all those smashed mirrors and we all almost died." Sam shook his head.

"I feel bad about leaving the shop with a hundred broken mirrors at least." Harl leaned back against me, "what about Mr. Slashy McHacky? That monster was in my nightmares for years."

"And Sammy wanted to make me into him." Dean slurred and finished his bottle as Harl shrugged.

"So no recon tonight, getting drunk dean to the motel will be hard enough." 

"I issssssssssssssssss not drunk." Dean coughed and Sam frowned.

"No more." He took the other bottle out of reach, "and I was just trying to help him. He was too close to death."

"And it worked so well." She rolled her eyes and looked down at me, "this guy basically made a potion to live forever, only problem was his body couldn't live on. He stole body parts form other people and was some kind of Frankenstein's monster. Sam wanted to uue it on dean since he was at a month to live."

"A month?" I raised my brow, "he's still alive."

"That's because he died and came back to life. The Winchester curse at this point." She rolled her eyes, "I know, you don't believe me."

I shrug, it hard to say she's wrong when she's not. She kept going on childhood memories, talking about these 'hunts' they went on before. I didn't believe it, but I still loved her. And the other stories were endearing, I loved it.

"Remember when we jumped off the roof as superheroes?" Harley smiled.

"You mean when I broke my arm because I jumped and dean laughed and held you back." Sam chuckled.

"We'll Batman can't fly is the first problem. Superman and wonder woman were being smart about it." I smirked at that,  _ **If only I could see Harley in a wonder woman costume right now.**_

I blinked, her hand wrapped around me as she leaned back onto my lap. Her hair by my nose, that soft flower scent mixed with swear from the day gone by. She was a goddess, true perfection on my lap.

"Remember when I shot Bobby's sawed off for the first time?"

"The kick back sent you flying back and cut open your arm." Sam shook his head, "bobby almost killed us for letting you."

"He did have to stitch me up." She took a swig, "fifteen stitches."

"Not bad." I hummed and took a sip as she looked down at me, "I was eight."

I raised a brow and harl threw a piece of trash at her passed out brother. She chuckled as he wiggled his toss and fell sideways onto Sam.

"I'm not moving him, he is too big to drag into a motel." Sam pointed over.

"He can sleep on the couch." She shrugged, "you can take the bed, just change the sheets. Mi casa es tu casa.(My home is your home.)"

"No we shouldn't intrude."

"You won't be, I'll bunk in his room..." She winked at me, "besides I haven't seen my babies in a while."

"They miss you, los bastardos me traicionaron.(the bastards betrayed me.)" I yawned, "ni siquiera escuchan a su maestro.(don't even listen to their master.)"

"Yeah, I heard he's a dick." She smirked and stole a kiss, "it's getting late, let's go to bed."

She stood up and hugged Sammy, "night sis."

"Night bro, wake his ass up in the morning nice and loud for me." She winked and took my hand as I walked out with a wave. 

We went to my place and she kissed the dogs heads before heading to bed with me. She woke up without jammies and I did too. Cuddled up close as i was humming to a old song my mommy use to sing. I was truly happy, a complete blissful feeling as I laid with her pulled to my chest half asleep.  _ **I love you, I love you.**_


	6. Back in the saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley jumps back into hunting.  
> Nevada jumps into damage control.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

As morning came, I stretched against his chest only to realize he wasn't there.  _ **He got out of the bed without waking me? Are my skills getting rusty?**_ I rolled to the edge of the bed and groaned, sitting up and tugging on one of his shirts as I walked out to the living room. I opened the door and peeked my head out to see Nevada was in the living room with a few of the men. I ducked back in and slipped on a pair of my booty shorts before stepping out with several set of eyes on me. I walked to the kitchen and got me a cup of coffee and sipped it as Nevada cleared his throat.

"Javy, Qué diablos estás mirando?(what the hell are you lookin at?)"

I smiled as he stuttered and Gabby chuckled, "the girl that can kick his ass and looks like a model."

"Damn straight." I called out, "should've been nicer Javier, maybe you could've won me over."

Everyone was laughing and vada motioned me over, "Harl, vuelta ahora.(lap now.)"

He patted his thigh and I walked over to sit on him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me before tipping his head as an ok to go on. He knew I was with my brothers today and was giving silent permission to do so. I stood up and counted down in my head as I took a step, waiting for his hand to slap my ass real quick. Once I felt the soft burn I whistled and had two pit puppy's running into the bedroom with me. I changed into clean clothes and stole his jacket before walking out. Down to my apartment, Sammy was showering and dean was fighting a hangover on the couch when I stepped in.

"Damn Harley, not so loud." he whispered at the small door squeak.

"Sorry." I whispered and sat down beside him, "you need some food?"

"I'm not a child." He hissed, "but yes."

"Greasy eggs in a nice oily ashtray it is." I got up and made a little noise to piss him off before making the food.

I got him a small plate of eggs and a little coffee, sitting down beside him before he started woofing it down. He didn't savory his little sis's cooking, just swallowed it whole and waited a moment to speak.

"Thanks Harley, you're still a great cook." 

"Learned everything from you bro." I nudged him, "so, how's the head?"

"Pounding, but I've had worse." He groaned, "the Scooby transition was way worse."

"The what?" I tipped my head and he chuckled.

"Me and Sam and case kinda, we kinda got put in a Scooby Doo cartoon." He looked at me, "it was awesome till someone died, the ghost was real, and the Scooby gang was having mental breakdowns."

"I quit hunting just a little too soon." I frowned and he laughed, "I would do anything to meet shaggy and Scooby."

"I pictures you more of a Fred girl."

"Screw you." I snapped, "him and his stupid ascot too."

"That's what I said, Daphne still went with him." He frowned, "didn't fulfull that dream but Sammy did get a kiss and clear signs from velma."

"Jinkies" i smiled and We both laughed.

He looked over at me and just shook his head, "Act like me, smart like Sam. Nothing like dad except the name and stubbornness."

"Thank you Chuck." I added in a fake prayer.

"Can we possibly call a truce?" He bit his lip, "I want my little sister back."

"Ok but only if..." I lifted an arm, "I get a hug D."

He smiled and hugged me, it felt just like when we were little. Eight year old me and eighteen years old dean carrying me on his shoulders to whatever shit hole motel we were calling home for the week. Or when him and Sam would hug me and leave me a small gift before they ran off with dad and I was left at alone at Bobby's. I had my brothers back, that's what it felt like.  _ **Brotherly love.**_  

* * *

_**Dean** _

* * *

I hugged her, squeezing tighter as she tried to wiggle out now.  _ **No escape, you hugged me you suffer.**_ I smiled and squeezed tighter as she laughed tried to push me away.

"Ok stop." She laughed.

It sound sweet like when she was little, the way she loved it. A real angel if I ever saw one, because my sister was almost godly. That's why I hated who she chose, he was scum and she was pure and sweet. She's always sweet, even when she is evil and mean. 

"Fine." I let go and she sighed, taking in air easy again, "as long as you're hunting with me."

I slowly got up and grabbed a set of clean clothes Sam must've left for me, changing In her room. Sam hurried up and we came out, the three Winchester's back on the hunt. As much as I wanted to keep Harley out of it, it was good to know she was here. I was fighting the urge to tell her everything too, as much as we could use her in our new battle.... She wanted out. She got out. I want her happy, even if that means him.

We walked out of the building, two suits and Harley dressed nomal. We were off to the latest crime scene Sam caught last night, Harley was first out at the scene, walking in beside us and for the first time ever... Cops parted and gave us room and just let a bystander in.

"Ok, that was cool." I smirked as she nodded.

"I told you he's not so bad, he even comes with perks." She walked up to the body with us.

"Ok," Sam lifted the blanket up and we all glanced at the poor girl, "looks like the same stuff. No blood, heart missing."

"One problem, I don't think this is a whisper." She frowned.

"Why not?"

"This is, well, very clean. Why it is drained of blood, it's all the blood. I don't see a whisper getting every last drop like this." She looked at me, "you guys hunted a group before. Does it look the same?"

"Hard to tell, they were sloppy and trying to create a large nest to protect from Amara." I shrugged.

"But seriously, think it over. This is way to clean." She peaked at the cops, "I should've done something to look less like me."

We both gave her a questioning look, she waved us off and walked to the impala. Me and Sam decided to play fed a little and see what the cops had. There was nothing but it didn't hurt, so we ran off to our motel. I had a bad feeling harley was right, this also meant we didn't know what was killing people. 

"Ok so, not a whisper." Sam sighed, "what takes blood and hearts."

"Are we sure they go together? Like could a vamp and werewolf be teaming up." I looked at them and they shook their heads.

"Nah, that's way out there." She sat down on my bed, "no something had to have that cross over."

"I'll do some research and see what comes up. Why don't you two hit the morgue and see what we can find?" Sam suggested, "maybe we missed something."

"Sure." She stood up, "let's go D."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

We were sitting in my apartment still, working over a few details. I was just sending most of them to do collections while the rest of us went to a meeting at the club... That's when the calls came in. It seems some of my business associates were worried about cops and a few eyes on the streets caught people talking about Harley working with feds. I knew it was her brothers, but explaining that would be more complicated.

I shook my head as Mateo was calling, "go on, Gabby stays with me."

Everyone ran out, i answered the phone and waited for the wrath.

"Hola hermano, estás saliendo con un maldito soplón.(Hello brother, your dating a fucking snitch.)"

"Ella no es un soplón.(She isn't a snitch.)" I sighed, "how bad is it?"

"I have business partners dropping like flies right now. Verla con federales envía un mal mensaje para ellos.(Seeing her with feds sends a bad message for them.)"

"They aren't feds." I waved Gabby to leave the room as I stood looking out my window over the whole city, "they aren't even cops. She is looking into the recent murders that has cops looking at the gangs. The less they look at us the better."

"She's a cop now?"

"No, never. Ella ayuda a los actores, a sus hermanos, a desviar la atención. Culpa a otra pandilla, llámalo un asesino psicópata ... Cualquier cosa que los aleje de nosotros porque no dejamos rastro.(She helps the actors, her brothers, turn away the attention. Blame another gang, call it a psycho killer.... Anything that points them away from us because we don't leave a trail.)" I insisted, think of how I was going to snap at Harley later for this.

"Fix it. Antes de que el negocio se desmorone.(Before the business crumbles.)"

Mateo hung up and I pinched the bridge of my nose before dialig up Harl. It went to voicemail and then I redialed.  _ **Answer the fucking phone!**_ I was about to snap as she answered.

"Hola papi."

"You fucking just walk into a crime scene! What the hell were you thinking!" I snapped, "la gente habla rápido y ahora están tratando de irse(people talk quickly and now they are trying to walk out.)"

"Shit." She mumbled, "I'm sorry. Cómo puedo arreglar esto?(How can I fix this?)"

"You're not gonna like it," I sighed, "I need you at the club tonight. Vestida, exagerada, y voy a hacer una escena.(Dressed up, Over the top begging, and I am going to make a scene.)"

"A scene? What are you talking here?"

"I am shutting down for the night. Partners only and I need to show them I can run my business." I leaned against the glass, "I am spinning it off now but I might need to bruise you up a little so they know I still run this place."

No sound on the other end, I hated saying it but I knew she had accepted her fate, "ok. Pick out the outfit, and let me know the time."

"I promise to make it up to you after." I bit my lip, knowing this was the only way to see this didn't ruin everything. 

She hung up and I walked to Gabby waiting outside the door, "let's go. Tengo mucho trabajo de qué preocuparme.(I have to much work to worry about.)"

_**I just hope she's as strong as I believe she is, I don't want to ruin whatever this is.** _

* * *

It was about nine pm when Harley made it to the club. She walked in and I about died just looking at her. Her hair curled and pushed back to show off the dress and make up. A black skin tight dress that stopped mid thigh, sweetheart lowcut neckline, heavy beaded straps that went up to a choker neck strap in matching fashion. It stood out without being overdone. She had on a set of heels that were a little taller then she was use too, but she held strong and walked up to me holdint the small black brass knuckles bag. 

"Hola papi." She leans in adn kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear and pushed her back before slapping her hard across the face sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Jodido vagabundo. Te dije que estuvieras detrás de las escenas, no vayas a hacer una escena con los falsos federales.(Fucking tramp. I told you to be behind the scenes, don't go making a scene with the fake feds.)" I growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair, "stupid whore, should've left you in that damn bar."

I tugged her hair once up close to my crotch then pushed her off as she teared up. I wanted to die. Everyone was watching, the scene was convincing and the small bruises were helping. I tried to end it there, stepping back only for her to sit up and wipe her bluing cheek.

"I'm sorry papi, Solo estaba tratando de venderlo.(I was just trying to sell it.)" She started to stand and I had to stop it.

I put my foot to her shoulder and shoved her down, it slipped up by her face and while I was steal on the outside inside I was freaking out. I accidentally kicked her face and she was holding her jaw and crying now.  _ **Kill me now, please God strike me down for that.**_ I turned my back and hid the tears that I pushed back as I waved my hand.

"Toss her. Bitch sabe dónde está la cama del perro para que duerma.(Bitch knows where the dog bed is for her to sleep.)" 

Gabby and javy dragged her to the door and threw her out. The scene was convincing and everyone was seeing I meant business. They also seen just how violent I could be. Now they thought I was abusive and beat my girlfriends... Not that it wasn't true before I met Harley. So many stole from me, used me, cheated in me.... Harley was different in every way and I just had to bruise that pretty face I wanted to kiss all over. I felt like shit and prayed Harl wasn't to bad off. I pushed through and hoped this would end soon so u could run home to her.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

Aftrr they threw me out, I drove back to the building. I decided to wear the helmet to my place, forgetting that my brothers were there for our late night research session. I opened the door and never even touched the helmet, too bad vada bruised my collar bone. They slowly looked over and then they froze.

"Hey Harley, I haven't found a th..." Dean went wide eyed and quickly jumped up to run over to you, "what happened?"

"It's nothing. I was just helping vada fix the problem." I brushed his hand away as he reached for the helmet.

"Stop." He growled and pulled the helmet only for Sam to jump to his feet too.

"Did he do this to you?"

"I agreed to it. He had to show his dominance and make a scene to keep the partners." I mumbled and winced as Sam wipe a small bit of blood from a cut by my jaw.

"You agreed to this?! To be used as a fucking punching bag!" Dean was pushed back by Sam trying to get him to calm down.

"What happened?"

"I told him to. It's no big deal, just a few cuts and bruises." I pushed him away, "just let me ice it and I'm good."

"No I thinks that collar bone needs checked better." He stopped me, "please."

I nodded with a wince and he moved me to the kitchen counter while he wiped it all up and made sure nothing needed more. Dean was pacing, fist balled up and ok coming from his ears. I could see the red anger in his face, plotting nevada's murder.

"I'm gonna rip his fucking lungs out."

"Dean..." I tried and he turned on me.

"No, I am murdering him. I was trying to let it go for you but this is the last straw." He snapped, "I am ripping him apart and torturing him like I never have before."

"I love him...." I was cut off immediately.

"You love the bastard that did this to you? He turned you into a bad painting and made you look like a fucking punching bag!" Dean broke and Sam snapped at him.

"Dean."

"No! Sam look at her. Look at your little sister that was just beaten like she wasn't even a human being!"

"D!" I tried to sooth it and he punched a hole In my wall.

"I'm going to cut him piece by piece then rip out his heart."

I was in tears, not out of pain but due silly to his anger. I never seen dean this livid since I was sixteen and a guy got hands with me after prom when I told him no. I handled it but dean was about to kill him if it wasn't for bobby shoving him into a chair. I couldn't fix anything, one solution caused a bigger problem and I know how guilty vada must be right now and..... I can't take it. I just wanted vada. I wanted to kiss him and hug him and make him feel better and not let dean harm him.

Unluckily, my wish was coming true quickly. The door opened and Vada was walking in quickly to the kitchen where i still sat.

"Harl..." He was a mess looking at him and dean was about to grab him when Sam pushed him back and stopped him from getting close, "are you ok?"

"Look what you did to her. Does she look ok?!" Dean screamed at him and vada was trained on me as I squeezed him.

"I'm fine, just surface wounds. It'll go away." I kissed him as dean pushed Sam aside and I stepped in front of vada to protect him.

"Move Harley."

"No."

"Harley." He growled.

"Dean stop." Sam pulled him back as I pushed him.

"Dean, go. Leave right now." I kept the space between them like a good bodyguard.

"He beat you harley!"

"I asked for it. I told him to." I closed my eyes, "just go. I call tomorrow."

"If you come with us. Get away from the prick." He was pushed out the door and Sam had to keep him moving as I practically fell back into vada.

"Hey, hey... It's ok. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho amor(I'm sorry. I am so sorry love.)" He hummed and found the frozen peas to put against my face, "I am so sorry."

"I know. I know." I sniffled, "I know papi. Late just go to bed."

He carried me to the bed and cuddled me to him. Peas on my bruising and kisses all over my face as I fell asleep against him. I felt a few tears trickle out before I went completely out, not because of pain. No it was because I knew that truce with Dean and the feeling of having my brother back... It was gone. I'm not sure if I even had Sam anymore.


	7. It's my choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley goes to see her brothers and fix the mess.  
> Dean and Sam lean something surprising.  
> Nevada takes a huge step and calls the brothers to the club to talk alone.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I woke up, Harley still curled in my arms. I knew she was hurting, and it wasn't from my hits. Her brothers didn't understand, they didn't care what she said.... They hear I hit her and everything was done. Now she was hurting because of my stupid decision, it fixed business but drove a wedge in her relationship with them. I felt her breathing, her air tickling my arm as we laid there in silence. She wanted to still be asleep, to close her eyes and be non-existent. I could tell, I wanted to fix it and make her better.

"Buenos días Harl.(Good morning Harl.)" I whispered against the shell of her ear, "how are ya feelin?"

"Like shit. I'm bruised, lost my brothers for the second time, and feel like litteral shit." She took a breath.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She shook her head and rolled over to look me in the eye, "Vada, don't you dare think it is."

It was too dark even with the curtain cracked to see her face or body. Last night I only did a partial look over because I knew she was hurting in a non-physical way. 

"I kicked you, on accident." I watched her body twist and her poor attempt to hide all her scars before rolling into me, "I bruised your beautiful skin."

"And I've had worse. It made the point we needed." She hide her face, "stop with it already."

 _ **Like I'll ever forgive myself?**_ I closed my eyes before opening them to see she still hid her face, "how about some breakfast?"

"I don't feel like going out." She mumbled.

"Then I'll cook." I pushed her hair back.

"You? Tu sabes como cocinar?(You know how to cook?)" She looked up, scepticism written across her gorgeous features.

"Mami, dios descanse su alma, se aseguró de que todos sus hijos pudieran cocinar. Especialmente el único chico que estaba apoyando a la familia.(Mommy, god rest her soul, made sure all her kids could cook. Especially the only boy that was supporting the family.)" I stretched softly, "I make a good Revoltillo de Huevos."

She perked up, "never heard of that one."

"Scrambled eggs. Old family recipe." I carefully got up as she rolled over and laid on top of the blankets, "I'll make some up."

"Sounds good." She slowly got up behind me, dropping onto a chair and watching as I started coffee and made breakfast.

A little onion, pepper, tomato, parsley... Salt, pepper, dash of milk... Everything was coming together and I poured her mug of coffee before making her small plate. She was surprised it looked edible and I smiled as she closed her eyes with the first bite.

"Damn, I need this recipe." She gave a small moan.

"First, family means family. You have to be family to know it but that could be arranged." I winked and took a bite from her plate, "second, I should be the only thing that makes you moan like that."

"And there's the ego." She pursed her lips, "Vada realmente se está poniendo celoso de los huevos?)(is vada really gettin jealous of eggs?)"

I rolled my eyes and took another spoon full, "recuerda tus palabras cuando tengas que compensarme esta noche. Yo sé mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pones en tu boca.(remember your words when you have to make it up to me tonight. I do taste better then anything else you put in your mouth.)"

She giggled and finished the plate before her lips flattened out again, she was obviously thinking again.  _ **You will never distract her enough to stop thinking about them... you need to play nice, win them over and give Harley what she wants. Balance between her family and her life.**_ I leaned on the counter and tapped her played as she jumped a little.

"You should probably talk to them. Make a call and invite them over or something." It killed me to admit it.

"I know... But I think we need to talk in person. Face to face so they see me and not what happened." She looked down, "I just wish they would let it go."

"I was thinking, maybe I should talk to them. Man to Men...."

"And get shot because dean will shoot you on sight for this lovely face of mine." 

This was the first time I really looked at her, I was trying not to pay attention to the damage I caused on the outside when the inside had me worried more. I didn't want to her bruised and beaten on the inside, I wanted the fighter. Her left cheek was slightly bruised and left eye had a small black and yellow ring to it. A scab starting on the edge of her lip and a cut on her jaw where my foot scraped. She slept in the dress, no surprise but now that the daylight was showing it off... I seen the bruising more. Her collar bone looked painful. A cut up her neck that looked fresh but it might have been older. But my stomach turned at the small shoe print on the shoulder beside the cut up her neck. I had done more damage to many girls before but they weren't her. They meant nothing to me, she means everything.

"Vada? Earth to vada, come in vada." She waved her hand and drew my attention back to reality, "you ok?"

"Yeah." I took a cup of coffee and walked around to my chair that I claimed in harl's apartment, "yeah."

"Stop thinking about it." She groaned, "I feel bad enough trying to balance this. I don't need you going all guilt ridden on me." 

I managed to look down, "you should probably get it checked out. Puedo llamar al doctor y obtener un poco de crema para el corte y hematomas. Hacer que se vaya más rápido(I can call doc and get some cream for the cut and bruising. Make it go away quicker.)"

"No it's fine. I've had worse." She waved off the idea, "just let me talk to my Bros. I'll get things smoothed over."

"Harl, please let me help a little." I whispered, phone in hand because I was going to call the doc either way and she knew it.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I turned to see him, hearing his words that had almost no voice behind them. He looked so pathetic. I sighed as I heard him in my head,  ** _Why have all this money and connections and not use them? The doc doesn't need to see you, he'll just drop it off. Deja de ser terco y déjame hacer algo ... Es mi culpa.(Stop being stubborn and let me do something... It is my fault.)_** I sighed,  _ **But it isn't his fault. I shifted under his foot. I walked on to that crime scene. I agreed to let him make a scene just to be sure... It's my own fault, but he would never agree.**_

"Ok. But I am not seeing him and I am not going to cover it up with makeup and pretend it never happened." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss, "you didn't abuse me, stop thinking you did. La chica Trujillo es dura, no correrá y se esconderá porque la gente habla de ella(Trujillos girl is tough, she's not going to run and hide because people are talking about her.)"

He smiled and stole another kiss before I walked to my room, "ok?"

"Perfecto harl." He smiled, "I have work to do. Te veo esta noche.(See you tonight.)"

He got up and left for his place no doubt, to much work even after that little scene to keep everyone sane. I changed into my clothes, jeans with converse and a plaid shirt. I left my hair down and put on sunglasses, even if it is a cliche. My neck and shoulder was hidden, cheek the only visual when everything was on. I gave myself the pass and grabbed the bike helmet and hit the road. It wasn't till I was driving that it happened, I could feel it. The eyes watching me, the gossip spreading like wildfire as I passed... I could almost hear the lies being passed around.

_Harley was stepping out on Nevada._

_Nevada caught her in bed with another man._

_He pistol whipped her for fun._

_She is a sadistic woman, she asked for it because it arouses her._

_Winchester was narcing to the Feds. Ramirez set her straight._

I didn't care, I knew the truth but it really did feel uneasy. I just wanted to pretended it wasn't happening, that I was a ghost again. No one knew my name, no one noticed me moving by.... It was easier. I pulled into the motel, walking to their door and hbiting my lip as I knocked.

The door opened and Sam let me right in as dean glared at the door, "what do you want?"

"To talk like adults." I looked down.

"Really? What normal, healthy adult let's a man beat her like a toy?" Dean practically hiss, "then defends him."

"It was my choice. I had to stop the gossip and keep the partners from leaving." 

"Harley, he beat you." Sam sighed, "are you at least ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I turned to look at Sam beside me, "it's all superficial and will be gone in no time. It's my fault..."

My words were cut off by dean as he stood up and advanced toward me, "your fault? Did you do it to yourself?"

"I slipped and he accidentally kicked me." I mumbled.

"Accidentally? Harley, nothing accidental about it." He stood only a few feet from me, "take it off."

"Dean..." Sam started to help me but dean shut him down.

"Off now."

I pulled the helmet off and sat it on the table beside me. My bruising and cut now shown to my brother's as even Sam looked away. I knew he hated it, he wanted to kill him too. Sammy the smart and reasonable one wants to murder Nevada. 

"This is your fault?" He pointed at my face, "Harley you are in a bad place. You are dating a bad guy and I should've killed him when I first met him."

"Why? So I would be miserable like you?" I spat, "you know what, I'm sorry you loss Lisa and Ben. I'm sorry you couldn't have a life away from hunting."

"Don't you dare." Dean reached for me and I ducked him.

"I gave you the chance. I never said a word, stayed with Bobby and worked without either of you and you still left them behind and loss out."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He glared as Sam stepped between us.

"Wanna bet? I know you oh so well dean. You were my idol growing up. I wanted to be just like my big brother and you never missed out on a chance to treat me like an equal until I got to my twenties." I walked over to the bed he had just left and sat down as Sam kept him back, "you didn't want your baby sis drinking without you there to protect me. You got pissy when I went to a friend's party and tried something. You are the biggest slut I know dean and you act like I am worse because I am just your baby sister and no one should ever touch me."

"Harley." Sam warned.

"You thought I was hard on you? Remember dad and bobby when you were a teen. You were always grounded and I was trying to smooth things over so you didn't live in your room."

"Because I was trying to be like you!" I shouted as they both stopped, "I just wanted to be like you dean... Because you were cool, and made friends easy, made hunting look easy.... You were a loveable bad boy and I had to be the perfect angel. I just wanted a little freedom and to feel like a fucking adult once in a while."

"And an adult gets into an abusive relationship?" He shook his head, "if you wanted to be like me so bad, why didn't you kill the bastard the moment he laid a finger on you?"

"Because I seen how well you lasted with those girls... I seen few women near you and none stayed." I looked down, "I wanted him to stay. I wanted you to be proud of the fact I am happy and living away from the life."

"Proud that your dating a supervillain?" He sputtered.

"You know, you only see the bad. Never once did you look into any of the things said about him that aren't criminal." I got up and tossed down a note on his bed, "he is a good man. Not the best but a  _Good_ man."

I pushed by as Sam tried to stop me and I slammed the door.  _ **Lecture me on love? I seen your long term girls dean, I don't want your advice.**_ I put the helmet on and left, because they would take my note and learn themselves.

* * *

_**Dean** _

* * *

Sam walked over and picked up the paper, I was busy pacing and deciding if I wanted to kill him slowly or fast.... Or Harley too at this point.

"Hey Dean," Sam looked up, "maybe we should look into it?"

"In to what? She is just trying to guilt us again." I rolled my eyes and he handed me the paper.

"No seriously look." 

I glanced down and frowned, "Maria Navarro. Isn't she the second victims wife?"

"Yeah." He sat down on his laptop, "maybe a second interview wouldn't hurt."

"And say what? Hi sorry to stop in again but I want to know if you know a drug lord name Nevada?"

"Harley wouldn't leave this note if it wasn't something. Maybe you could just sit aside and let me talk though." He brushed his hair out of his face, "come on man, one quick talk and then we can be done with him. See what she wants us to see."

I dropped my head but ended up nodding, "yeah. Ok."

* * *

After I was in my suit and Sam was ready to go, we started our short drive to the Navarro residence and Sam was catching me up.

"So I looked into Maria, Hector, and their two children Rosa and Pablo... Nothing. I mean they are living the two jobs, family game night, not so much as a parking ticket apple pie life of new york." He shrugged, "nothing unusual I could find. Struggling to pay bills and keep the kids in a good school and off the streets."

"Ok, so what are we doing?" I asked.

"Giving Harley a chance. She left her name for a reason."

I pulled off by the old house in the broken suburbia block.we walked up and I knocked as Sam waited with me. It was quiet for a good few minutes then the middle-aged woman finally answered the door.

"Ah agents, is there a problem?" 

"Ah no Mrs. Navarro, just had some follow up questions for you." Sam smiled and gave that small puppy dog look and she never hesitated to let us in.

"Can I get you something to drink? Tea or maybe coffee?" She offered as we sat down on the couch.

"No thank you." We both shook our heads as she sat down in the chair facing us, "Mrs. Navarro, we had some questions about your husband."

"Was he involved in any illegeal activity?" I asked and she quick answered.

"No, never. Kids came first." 

"What did he do? His job." Sam glared at me.

"He was a stock boy at a Bodega. I work as a secretary at the school office." She sniffled, "sorry, I am really having trouble keeping my wits with Hector's funeral tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon." Sam stopped and I was about to question him when he pushed, "where did you find the money?"

"The neighborhood has been really nice and raised the money." 

I caught the tell immediately, Sam did too.

"Mrs. Navarro, we have access to your financials." 

She looked around and then started to fidget with her cross necklace, "I don't want to get anyone in trouble. He was helping and I had enough for the simple funeral and to get the kids away for the weekend."

"Who gave you the money?" I asked.

"Trujillo." She whispered, "Mr. Ramirez and a couple men dropped of a few thousand and paid their respects."

I was confused but luckily Sam was quick, "Nevada Ramirez?"

"Yes. He has a reputation but he does care for the community. He grew up a couple blocks from my home. He bought stuff from Hector.... When something happens in the community he helps where he cans."

It wasn't long after that we left and she gave us a few names to look into. We did a few calls and stopped in at a diner to talk to a few more. They all said the same thing, trujillo ruled the heights with an iron fist and did horrible things... But he gave back to the community. He gave money to people who suffer a tragic event like the victims of this case. He gave kids money to stay off the street and away from gangs when they tried to join his crew. He was a little hot and cold, for all the evil he does there is something good even if it is so small no one notices. With each story, it became harder to believe this guy was the same I met. 

"Ok dean," Sam sat beside me in the impala, "do you believe Harley now?"

"I don't know what to believe." I huffed, "he doesn't seem right."

"Or real." He looked down at his phone, "maybe we should hear Harley out."

"What if this is one big trap?" I turn to him, "He hit her Sam... Beat Harley. I don't see this being the same guy."

"Ok, so maybe a little more talking with Harley and we can figure this out. Or at least work together for the case."

"Yeah." I shook my head and was about to head for the motel when my phone rang and I answered without thinking, "special agent Mulder."

"Dean, I have an offer for you."

I pulled the phone back and put it on speaker as I felt my blood boil, "what the hell do you want."

"To talk. You and Sam." Nevada spoke, "I fear we had a misunderstanding and I would like to clear the air."

"Why would we trust anything you say?"

"I don't know you will." 

Sam shrugged, "how do I know you won't kill us?"

"Because I know you are armed. Bring an arm if you must, I don't mind it. Just make sure you two come alone without Harley."

He gave an address and hung up, Sam had the same look of intruige and worry, "it could be a trap."

"He wouldn't hurt us, Harley wouldn't let it happen." 

We both shrugged and then started on our way.  _ **at best I can kill him, at worse he makes sense and I don't. Doesn't hurt to try or at least let Sammy try.**_ I was ready, I wanted to find out what was with this guy once and for all.


	8. Nevada's big move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada talks to Sam and Dean.  
> Harley fights with Nevada.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I sat in the club, cigar in hand and scotch to my side. I needed to fix things, I couldn't stand the way Harley was acting this morning.... She was so happy and I ruined it. It was up to me to fix it. Gabby was waiting by the door, Marcus and javy just inside. They were armed as usual, and everyone was questioning my choice... Not that I wanted their opinion and they knew it.

It wasn't long after the call that they showed up. Gabby lead them in and then stood back as I sent the rest off away from us. They would start a gun fight over the smallest things, this wasn't going to be one of them. With them out of the way, I stood up to great them.  _ **Gentleman like Mamá taught me.**_ I smiled softly, hand extended to both brothers that weren't moved by the simple kindness.

"Glad to see you made it, please have a seat." I pulledy hand back and watched as only Sam took the offered seat.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean bit out, arms crossed.

"To apologize for what happened to Harley, to fix this divide so she's happy." I shrugged, "tiene un temperamento peor que cualquiera que haya visto y ahora mismo es patética y no quiere hacer nada.(she has a temper worse then anyone I seen and right now she is just pathetic and wanting to do nothing.)"

"First off, get rid of the Spanish. I don't understand a slimy word you say in it." Dean glared.

Gabby shifted and I flicked my wrist, a silent no. I then took a sip and looked over to them.  _ **a host must always offer drinks, especially if I treat this like a business deal.**_

"can I get you anything? Full bar all free." I raised a brow as Sam shook his head and dean glared.

"Whiskey neat." He answered and finally sat down, "better yet, send the bottle."

I waved Gabby off and he brought over two glasses and the bottle. Sam didn't want it, dean opened the bottle and drank straight from it....  _ **So that's where Harl got it from.**_ He knocked back almost half the bottle, then sat it down and looked at me.

"You beat her black n blue, Cut her face and neck, and you want us to forgive that?" 

"I think was dean is trying to say is we seen her look worse then after a hunt and saying it was her fault." Sam looked at dean, "she isn't herself."

"It was an accident, she moved and I couldn't stop with the momentum." I closed my eyes, "I would never hurt her on purpose. Not anything like that."

"You have a history of it." Dean was swishing the bottle around.

"We've seen your record. Assult, rape, drugs, murder...."

"None of them stocked because they weren't true." I cut in, "I am a business man, I don't do any of that."

"No you give the word to except the girls." 

That earned a glare back, hearing dean day that was like nails on a chalkboard board.  _ **Like he knows me?**_

"I have a reputation in this community. Women make claims and they don't hurt my standing. They say i like it rough and I abuse them, the only time I ever hit any woman was when they did something to me first." I kept my eyes locked, "one stole from me, one tried to kill me... Women. They're all crazy. Pero Harl es una loca especial, ella no es como ninguna otra chica que yo conozca(But Harl is a special crazy, she isn't like any other girl that I know.)"

"Again with the Spanish." Dean was shut down as Sam spoke, "None of this is harley. She doesn't go for any of this, she doesn't dress like that or do these things."

"She never use too... But she does now. I don't force her." I put out my cigar and leaned forward, "she can come and go as she wants and I gave her a place rent free to live. I don't force her to do anything, I don't hurt her... I would rather die than hurt her."

"Then why aren't you dead?"

I looked away,  _ **She is so much like her brothers it's ridiculous... But she changed so much in such a little time.**_ I needed to get ahold of myself, if I wanted to work through this for Harl.

"Because she wouldn't let me." I bite my lip.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked and I shook my head, "this isn't the Harley we know. She seems like a shell that your breaking."

"It was her choice. I offered a way out and she wanted this." I finished my scotch, "word was going around that she was working with feds. We needed to shut the rumor down and I started one that you were being paid to get rid of the case. She didn't like the chance of people believing your weren't real FBI, so she said she wanted a "beating" to make a point. Everyone would be talking about it that they wouldn't think about you two."

"That's ridiculous." Dean huffed.

"Actually it makes sense." Sam nods, "dean, Harley was trying to protect us from being found out. She takes the blame, screws up and gets caught with FBI and a lesson to straighten out the rumors." 

"You can't think that's ok."

"I don't, but it's Harley. Are you saying if we were in danger you wouldn't let someone beat the shit out of you to protect us?"

"He bruised and cut her up. He kicked her in the face." Dean kept going as Sam stopped him, "stop... I don't like it either but it was her choice. She came to us to say so and gave us lead to help her point."

That caught my attention, but I wouldn't touch it. I just sat in silence, no one near but the three of us. All my men were out of sight except Gabby across the room by the bar. I was trying to help Harl, hopefully she will see it that way.

"What do you want from our sister?" 

I must've zoned out, I wasn't even paying attention to who said it, " I don't want anything from her."

I froze,  _ **Should I say it? Should I say it to them after what happened?**_

"bullshit." Dean spat.

"I love her." I whispered, shaking my head and looking up at these two men that would definitely kill me, "I love Harley, I don't know what it is but I love her."

That stopped dean and Sam. The room was silent, so I pushed for more.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, she knows it. I hateyself for all the bruising and she won't let me help." And looked at my empty glass, "I never wanted to hurt her, never."

"Then why did you?"

"She told me to sell it. She shifted and my foot made contact.... I never want to hurt her."

* * *

_**Sam** _

* * *

I sat there almost speechless. Between the stories we heard, the good and bad... And seeing him right now, I was believing him. I believed Harley too. I don't understand it but, they loved each other for sure. 

"Is it all true?" I caught his eye, "all the good you did? The community seems to think your a saint with a bad heart."

"I grew up here, I put as much into the community as I can." He leaned back, "I might be viscous to some, but I do care and help."

Dean was just staring at him, I tipped my head as he finished, "Harl ratted me out."

"She gave us a start in looking." I admitted.

"That surprised her too, Trujillo tiene un corazón.(Trujillo has a heart.)" He chuckled, "I don't want to fight with you two. Harl doesn't want us to fight... She wants you both in her life."

"You have to understand, we don't like you." Dean raised a brow, "you're a bad guy, we good guys. Harley was good till she met you."

"She still is good. It's your fault if you don't see that." Nevada defended.

I stopped dean, "we heard about the shoot out a few weeks back. Harley killed three people."

"Because they shot at us." He closed his eyes, "self defense."

"I'm done with this." Dean started to leave and I tugged his arm.

"Wait." I kept my eyes on Nevada, "we don't trust you. You don't trust us... But we want Harley to be happy. She deserves that much.... So if you two don't work out, we'll kill you." 

I got up and followed dean out the door. He wasn't going to be happy, I knew that. I just didn't care about him right now, I was thinking of Harley. Because he was right, Harley loved him and she just wants us not to kill each other.  _ **It's not unreasonable, for the three of us to tolerate each other for her. for Harley.**_

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I was walking into vada's apartment, petting my babies as they came to sniff me out, "hey babies. Hows bud and Lou today?"

They panted and almost knocked stuff over with their tails. So I quickly sent them to their bowls, finding the fresh steak vada got them as a treat the other day.... Or I did and he didn't say no. Once they were chowing down, I looked around for my man.

"Vada?" I looked around, "vada?!"

I frown and look at the pups, "where's your daddy at?"

I didn't expect a reply so I just walked away to glance through the rooms. There is his bedroom off the living room with attached kitchen. A master bath and walk in closet, both empty. The second bathroom, empty. I sighed and glanced out the floor to ceiling windows, over this part of the city he owns. At first I never got it, him just sitting staring out these giant windows like some Batman villian... Now I catch myself doing it without realizing it.  _ **It's this city, it horrifying and beautiful and everything you never dreamed of.... It's mesmerizing.**_

I stared out for a moment before the door opened and I turned to see him walking in, "there you are. Pensé que no tenías mucho negocio hoy. (I thought you didn't have much business today.)" 

He smiled softly as he walked over to me, "I didn't, just a simple meeting on personal matters."

"Personal?" I raised my brow and sat down on his lap as he dropped into his chair, "personal y yo no estaba allí?(personal and I wasn't there?)"

"It was nothing." He shrugged and squeezed me in tighter, "all done."

"Vada, please don't lie to me." I looked at him as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not lying."

"Then say the rest." I leaned back against him.

"I had a meeting with your brothers."

I quickly jumped up, breaking his grasp on me as I whipped around and looked at him, "excuse me?"

"I talked to your brothers, intenté suavizar las cosas(tried to smooth things over.)"

"Why?" I turned away from him and walked over to the glass, "why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because I love you and want you happy. Juega bien y toda esa tregua tonta.(Play nice and all that truce bullshit.)" He hummed, "did I do something wrong by trying to patch the bridge?"

"With them, yes." I snapped at him like a rattlesnake on its prey, "They want you dead, hate me right now.... I was working on it. You probably just ruined it."

"Disculpe?(Excuse me?)" He stood up and walked over to me slowly, "I was trying to help. To make my pretty girl happy."

He got to me and ran his finger up my jaw line, "I just want my pretty girl happy."

"Puedes tomar esa mierda de niña bonita y metértela por el culo.(You can take that pretty girl shit and shove it up your ass.)" I growled, "you don't get to objectify me."

He grabbed my cheeks and smashed them together, holding tight with a hand wrapped around my jaw bone and a little pressure on my throat, "eres mi chica, digo lo que quiero.(you are my girl, I say what I want.)"

"And you beat me bloody."

I stopped, the tension raising before he dropped his grip and turned away. I seen his body restrict and then he punched the glass beside my head. I was prepared and didn't flinch, but I was scared.  _ **You went to far Harley, that wasn't fair.**_ I took a deep breath and kept my eyes locked with him as I seen his knuckles drip small dropplets of blood. He pulled back but didn't make a move to treat the hand or do much of anything...  ** _You fucked up. Fix it._**

"I didn't mean it." I whispered.

"Why not? Everyone else fucking does." He turned away and walked to get a drink and I took a breath before chasing him down to check his hand.

He used it to hold his glass, I pulled it from his hand and turned his knuckles up. He busted them up, not worse then my face and that glass is heavy enough I doubt he did any damage to it. He glared at me, daggers digging into my skin as I took a wet wash cloth and wrapped it up.

"I am sorry." I whispered but couldn't look at his face, "that was a cheap shot. I didn't mean it."

He huffed and tried to pull his hand back when i gave a soft rub on the knuckle over the cloth, "why did you say it at all?"

"Because I know it'll get under your skin. It's a gift.... I can't return." I tried to blink back the tear and hide it.

His voice was velvety smooth, "I'm sorry, I was doing the same." He lifted my head up softly, two fingers pushing to make me look at him, "I'm a sucker for pain, always ruining the good things."

He looked at my watery eyes and I couldn't hide the tears this time. He reached up and wiped them away, letting the silence sit over us. He pulled me in for a kiss, and only stopped when I winced at the sting from my busted lip. He pulled back and brushed the bruising.

"Doc dropped off some cream, said it was the best for bruising like that." He looked down and closed his eyes, "we can get rid of that in a few days at most."

"Vada, look at me." I nudge the chin and he lifted it up, "hey handsome, I don't blame you. I never did. I was just trying to make you angry because you did the one thing I didn't want you too."

"I know."

I gave him a hug, squeezing tightly as he squeezed back softly. I stole a kiss, sweet and firm against his velvety lips. He hummed, accepting it before pulling back and looking at his knuckles and the small bits of broken skin where the blood came from.

"Thanks for patching me up... And putting up with me." He sniffled and tossed the rag at the sink, "but I just want some rest. Nadie necesita llamarme hasta la mañana(No one needs to be calling me till morning.)"

"Maybe some cuddles?" He nodded and tugged me behind him so we could cuddle.

He held me tight before he finally whispered what I was dying to know, "I think we have a truce. Me amenazaron con matarme al final, pero eso era algo si te lastimaba. Y no como un rostro ensangrentado y magullado que pueda sanar.(They threatened to kill me at the end but that was something about if I hurt you. And not like a bruised bloody face that can heal.)"

I smiled,  _ **A truce is good for now.... Maybe slow is best for my brother's right now.**_


	9. Another side of harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley works behind the scenes with Sam and Dean.  
> Nevada gets a peek at what hunting is.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

The next morning, as if on cue, Sam called to see if I still wanted to help the case. I invited them over and Nevada had left for work... I went back to my place. I wasn't about to put them in the same room, truce or not, until I knee everyone was behaving. They were here in no time, walking in and stopping by the couch.  _ **Here goes nothing.**_

"so, it wasn't what I wanted but vada said he talked with you two?"

"Yeah, I think we are at a truce." Sam nods, "let's just focus on the people dying and go back to family drama later."

I paused, running to a book shelf as the both looked at me.

"Ok, your acting crazy again." Dean huffed and sat down.

"The victims, any family drama?  Otherwise necessarily internal but any at all." I looked up as they looked confused, "well?"

"Uh, not really? Why?"

I tossed dean a book and as he opened it up he slammed it shut and did a small dry heaves, "what the hell Harley."

"Not quite, witches." I opened the book up as dean looked away, "some spells require more then other as we have seen. Such as body parts and blood."

"You think this is a coven playing god?"

"I think it's at least one witch killing people for spells." I corrected, "or by spell."

"Ok, it's not any crazier then usual. So we need a connection between our victims." Sam sat at the laptop digging, "I don't think it'll be obvious."

"Is it ever." Dean rolled his eyes, "so how are you going to help?"

"I will just stay behind the scenes, you go play cops and get us clues. I guess I'm stuck on research." I pulled my laptop out, looking at the photo of me and the boys as kids, "if you'll have me."

Dean nods, "always Harley, you're family."

* * *

 After a few hours of research I sent them out to revisit one of the widows, something was off about it. I kept digging into that family, nothing jumping out till I found a picture. Some of the things in the background had warding on it. I stayed behind to find anything more and the boys were going to put pressure on the widow, because she might not be the witch but she seemed guilty of something. 

I was sitting at home, nursing a beer when my door opened and Nevada came in, "hola Mami."

 _ **Its barely two, why is he home so early?**_ I raised my brow, "hey babe."

"What's up?" He came over and sat on the arm of the couch I had been leaning on.

"Research. If I don't go out with them, I won't be starting more gossip." I sighed, "we have a lead."

"That's good." He kissed my head, "whatcha gonna kill? Werewolf or vampire." 

I bit my lip, the sarcasm was ridiculous on his voice. He always made me feel stupid, I just wish he had a little belief or that I could kill the witch in front of him so he wouldn't be such a dick about it. But right now, I looked yo at him and stretch my neck as far as I could so he would get the hint and kiss me. 

"Niether, we think it's a witch."

"Then I can tell you it's Ms. Benneto from my old block. Parecía sacada de la historia de terror de un niño.(She looked just like something out of a child's horror story.)" He hummed and slowly got up to raid my fridge.

"Sure, I get right on killing her for looking like a witch." I rolled my eyes, "most witches don't look different then any other person. Lo creas o no, la mayoría de los monstruos se mezclan para que la gente no sepa que son monstruos.(Believe it or not, most monster blend in so people don't know they are monsters.)"

He chuckled, "I don't mean to be.... Desconsiderado(Inconsiderate), but I just don't believe in monsters." 

"Not yet." I sighed, "not yet you don't."

He rolled his eyes and got up, "you don't have food? Creí que ibas de compras los martes.(I thought you went grocery shopping on Tuesdays.)"

"Yeah but my face kinda made me put it off. I was gonna go later in the week."

I started to dig into the family again when he pulled out his phone and made a call. I didn't have to look to know he was ordering food.  _ **I don't know how he has an appetite like that. He's a real life fucking shaggy.**_ I listened partly, zoning in and out till he hung up and smiled.

"Well have food in a hour. Invite your brothers too."

I looked up, "my brothers? I know you guys have a second truce or whatever but, you're going to bribe them with food."

"No I ordered a large meal and figured they we be back by before the evening." He opened my scotch that he got me as a gift and poured a glass, "it'll be ready at five."

"You really want me to invite them?"

"I figured they would be back by then, juega bien y toda esa mierda.(play nice and all that shit.)" He waved his hand and I turned back to the laptop.

My phone rang and I answered, looking at vada like he used witchcraft to make them call at that moment. I answered, keeping my eye on him as he chuckled at the coincidence.

"Hey bro." 

"Harley, something is off about the widow but she isn't our killer. Those weren't crocodile tears she had." Sam had the phone on speaker.

"Yeah well that family is definitely witchy. I was digging back and found plenty." I looked back to the laptop, "come back here for some food and we'll do more digging."

"Ok sounds good." Sam paused, "see you soon."

I hung up and put the laptop aside, "well, this is gonna suck."

* * *

It took a little bit for the guys to get there, and vada was sitting and waiting beside me. I smiled as they walked in, feeling the tension. They paused a second but decided against it, coming in without a word.

"So, we have food." I smiled, "I bribe you two with food."

Dean rolled his eyes then froze when he seen the small counter in the kitchen, "you didn't."

"I got you pie." I smiled.

"Ok, you might just win dean back." Sam looked at dean as he reached for the pie but stopped, "dude."

Dean took the pie and looked back over, "were good for the moment."

I chuckled and got a plate of food while vada was starting on his. Sam got a plate and that's when it happened. Sam dropped the plate, holding his chest as blood start to come out of his mouth I jumped up and caught him, rifling through his pockets as I heard dean hit the kitchen floor.

"What's happening?" Vada was frozen in panic.

"Witches... Hex bags." I found Sam's and tossed it to vada who had a lighter to burn it as I dove for dean in the kitchen, "need to burn it."

Vada vurned the bag in hand and finally jumped up to help, sitting Sam up and turning to me as I dug through Dean's pockets. He ran over as I found the bag. With his in hand, he held out the flame and the bag burst as I held it over the flame. Dean gasped for breath and vada helped him sit up. 

"Fucking witches." I mumbled.

Dean looked at him a second and sat up, vada's hand leaving him as he stepped back. I frowned,  _ **Saced his life and dean is still going to put distance there.**_ I look at Sam and hugged him.

"You ok bro?"

* * *

_**Sam** _

* * *

"yeah, good Harley." I smiled and rubbed my throat, "so the witch is definitely someone in that family but not the widow."

I glanced at dean, still holding a fork and the pie. He never acknowledge Ramirez for saving his life and I doubt he will. He walked back over and sat down by Harley as I sat on the couch and dean stood in the kitchen still. 

"It had to be someone in that home today, or any if the times you stopped in." She looked to me, "probably the first time because they would be concerned about a second visit."

"We only seen the widow." I shook my head, "I don't remember anyone else."

"Only Mrs. Herrero." I sighed, "it doesn't look like she had much company."

"Did you say Herrero?" Nevada frowned, "ella tiene una sobrina que vive con ella. Muy raro.(she has a niece that lives with her. Very odd.)"

"Odd?" Harley looked to him, "how?"

"Withdrawn, always so lucky. Bitch obtiene todo lo que quiere.(Bitch gets everything she wants.)" Nevada looked down, "almost. Almost everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Her ex, un chico blanco aspirante del capó(some white guy wannabe from the hood), he died in an alley. Bloody but no marks in him, police called it a suicide." He sat the plate down, "Gabby knew the guy, dijo que estaba apagado.(said it was off.)"

"Ok, let's fine this niece." She took her laptop and we found her in seconds. 

We ate and crashed at her place tonight while she went to nevada's place. I knew she wanted us to be safe, and going to our motel wasn't good enough since we had the hex bags on us. Her place was clean, well guarded.... It was the best place to be. Once they left, I looked at dean and asked the question.

"Why won't you give the guy a chance?"

"He beat Harley black and blue, literally." Dean came out in sweats, "why did you forgive him so quickly?"

"Harley is stuck on him, he just saved our lives, and he gave us a big clue in his hunt." I shrugged, "take your pick."

"He saves us once and we should just trust the guy?"

"No, we should give him a chance. I never said trust him immediatly....trust Harley's decisions." I walked to the kitchen to get water.

"She isn't making great decisions right now." He bit back.

"How do you know?" I rolled my eyes, "the guy might be mixed up.... But Harley likes him. She trusts him and I really believes she loves him."

"And he loves her, happily ever after." Dean leaned back on the couch, "I don't like the guy."

"Just give him a chance." I sighed, "you don't have to like him but just don't be so blunt about it."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

We had just got back to my apartment, locking the door as she sat on the edge of the couch, "I just want sleep. I need some good rest."

She yawned and stretched as I looked at her, "was that real?"

"What?" She sat forward, "yeah."

"How?"

She looked me over, studying me closely.  _ **She wasn't lying, monsters are real. All of it is real...**_ I closed my eyes to break contact.

"Witchcraft. She used hexbags placed on their person to calm see that." She stood up and walked closer, "don't think about it right now. You don't want to go down that road."

"So monsters are real." I whispered and opened my eyes to look at her.

"Yeah, you just seen witchcraft first hand."

 My mouth and was racing,  _ **This is what she did before she came here?  This is hunting? They way she shot those men when they attacked us and that look on her face at the dead being dragged away..... No wonder it she was skiddish and didn't trust easy.**_ i was standing there amazed and confused as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Vada, listen to me. Stop." She kissed my cheek, "don't think about it."

"How...?" I stopped and looked at her, "I don't want you doing this."

"Excuse me?" She pulled back and I wrapped her in my arms.

"I don't want you hurt. I don't want you injured or anything." I rattled off as she gave a hard thrust back on my arms to break contact.

"You don't own me vada, we have already had this fight." 

"That was before is seen that." I looked at her, "when I... I couldn't stand the way you looked. You talking about your scars and showing me each one.... I don't want you hunting."

"I told you I was helping my brothers. I'm not going to go on the road after this, I'm still gonna be here with you."

I cut in, "unless you die."

"Believe it or not, my family has a history with death and being alive." She stepped back everytime I tried to move closer.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I'm not some trophy wife vada. I told you I can't keep being the pretty girl on your arm." She turned away from me, "I gave up hunting and moved here to leave it behind. But I can't give up everything of it. It doesn't work like that."

"Your my body guard, my best body guard."

"Yeah, I'm also the one in a dress that's being cat called." She spat, "I can't do this game with you."

"I love you Harley, Te amo y no quiero verte lastimado. Eso es todo!(I fucking love you and don't want to see you get hurt. That's all!)" I looked down, "you can handle a guy with a gun or someone getting handsy. I just don't want to see you bloody and dying because of a monster."

"You know what vada, I love you too.... But that's not your call." She walked out the door and I closed my eyes.

She would go back to her place and to her brothers... But that doesn't mean she'll leave. I still have a chance to keep her. I just have to open my mind and let my heart win... Let it trust her more.


	10. Second thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has second thoughts about Nevada after the small fight last night. Nevada tries to make it up to her. An old friend stops in.
> 
>  

* * *

_**Dean** _

* * *

Sam had went back to Harley's bed to sleep. I took the couch again, it was actually comfortable and I could have a few more beers before I go to bed. I was finding something to watch, flipping through the channels as the door opened and Harley came back in and plopped down beside me. I looked over and opened my mouth just for her to snap.

"Don't."

I raised my brow and she closed her eyes, "dean, I don't want to talk."

I turn to the tv, ignoring her for a second as I gave the silent countdown.  _ **Five, four, three... Two.... One.**_

"ok so he got protective." She rolled her eyes, "he just told me I wasn't allowed to hunt. Wasn't allowed... Isn't that a joke. He is literally telling me not to do something."

I looked over and she sighed, "sorry, talk."

"You still love him don't you?"

She blinked at me, "you're right, I should be talking to Sam." 

She started to get up and I tugged her back down, "no he was about to pass out. I can be supportive."

I waited, she sat back down and stole a sip from my beer, "you sure?"

"You're my lil sis, always." 

"Even though you hey the guy?"

"Again, you're my little sis. I love ya Harley." She smiled and gave me a small hug, "and he kinda saved my life as Sam is now going to continue to point out."

"I'll take it." She sighed, "so how do you handle relationships? Since we kinda miss that life lesson."

"Don't ask me, I never quite got that." I shrugged, "and you were right, I have no space to talk after my relationship with Lisa and Ben."

"You know I didn't mean it." She whispered.

"No you did. And you were right." I handed her the half finished beer, "I've been a dick to you ever since we got here. Sam is way more open and honestly, I just don't fucking like the guy but he makes you happy so I am trying to get past it."

"Love you too dean-o." She hugged me again before I laid down and she layed with me.

It reminded me of when I was younger and Harley would sleep with me. She would curl up on my chest, hug me tight as I went to bed. Between her and Sam, I felt like a dad when I was just barely a teen. Always watching out for them but the little moments like that made it worth it. Because no matter what the three of us went through, we were always looking out for each other.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

As morning came, u stretched a little and felt two arms squeeze me face first to a chest. I was about to reach up and kiss vada when I realized it wasn't vada, it was dean. Last night quickly played back in my head and I smiled at the fact I slept with dean on the couch, head on his chest like when I was practically a little baby to them. I slowly slipped out, escaping the second reflex grasp as I made my way to the kitchen and started on food. Choices were limited, so I made up the remaining eggs and toast do bread before deciding leftover pizza was a good breakfast too. 

The smell brought out Sam in his jammies and dean stirred awake, "that smells delicious."

"I doubt it will be." I sighed, "two eggs three pieces toast or pizza?"

They frowned and then a knock came to the door. We all looked at each other before I opened the door and Gabby stood there with two bags. He handed them to me and shrugged.

"Boss said to bring the food here."

"Thanks Gabby." I blinked, "sorry he called you."

"Don't be. Trujillo es el jefe, haz lo que él dice.(Trujillo is the boss, you do as he says.)" Gabby waved it off and went back to his place upstairs down the way from vada.

I turned around and pulled the three containers and looked them over, the dishes we got originally when we first went to breakfast. Dean and Sam took theirs and chowed down as I chuckled,  _ **This is part of a apology. He knows I have no food and is completely trying to feed me back into his arms.**_ I ate and then pulled my phone, a single text sent to vada as we moved back to the case.

> _**H:** Thanks for the food. _

"So the niece, what do we have on her?" Sam looked over as I sat my phone down.

"Nothing really, I couldn't find shit on her." I sighed.

 "Well we know she is staying with her aunt the widow, we can start there." Sam shrugged.

"And get hex bags again, maybe a little less suicidal there Sammy." Dean frowned.

"A little funny coming from you." I mumbled and earned a chuckle, "ok, plan B's?"

"We have an angel." Dean shrugged, "maybe get a different being to look with us and we can have something."

"Why can't he just look for her? Make him our metaphorical hunting dog." I smiled and Sam shook his head.

"No and no. I'll go with him to check out the house, Sam and you will stay behind for research or something." Dean sighed before grabbing his phone, "let's hope he has minutes."

I rolled my eyes and checked my phone as he took care of getting Cas here. Smiling as the screen lit up.

> _**N:** No idea what you mean. Realmente te has vuelto loco.(You really have gone crazy.)_
> 
> **_H:_ ** _Gabby ratted you out. But thank you._

I sat the phone down and was about to throw away the trash when a knock brought our attention again. Dean got it this time and I rolled my eyes as cas stepped in.

"Did you just appear in the hallway?" Sam chuckled.

"You said I need to give you more room. Be less suspicious." He squinted.

Dean shook his head, "yeah, in plain sight around other people cas.... Nevermind. We need some help."

I turned to see him and smiled. The six foot tall, black hair and blue eyed angel was really like a puppy. So cute to look at but so protective. I opened my arms and hugged him as he hugged back softly.

"I missed you Castiel." I pulled back and smiled.

"Oh did you call?" He frowned and looked at his phone as we all chuckled.

"No cas, I meant physically. I miss having a good angel around." 

He smiled at that, I always made him smile. He was family to us and I always talked with him. Even when he was extremely shy and pacifistic, he talked to me and between me and Meg we kept him stable. I like the way he talked about the bees and kept a happy way, even as Sam and Dean grew frustrated and wanted the angel back to fight our ever losing war. I missed Castiel dearly, he has always been such a unique being compared to the other angels we met.

"I missed you too Harley." He nods and looked to dean a little flustered, the flustered he got when he didn't understand a feeling exactly.

  _ **It sucks to know human feelings, especially when your an angel apparently.**_ I was finishing picking up the trash, when the third knock off the morning came.  _ **How is my apartment so busy this morning?**_ I rolled my eyes and started towards it when the door opened and vada walked in to a bunch of eyes.

"Morning vada." I chuckled at his confused look, "thanks for the food."

I gave him a hug as he hugged me and kissed my head, "no problem Harl."

I pulled back and seen dean walk away to get dressed, not wanting to start a fight. Sam sat back down and got his laptop as cas just stood their, messy suit and trench coat. I knew vada was confused by the third man in my home, I was just waiting to see if he was going to say it or really be good to make sure I was accepting the silent apology.

"Who the fuck are you?" He blinked and Cas just stood there.

"This is Castiel." I shoved his side to make him sit and give a warning, "he's practically family."

"Para una niña con solo dos miembros vivos de la familia, usted tiene mucha familia.(For a girl with only two living family members, you have a lot of family.)" He mumbled and was staring down cas.

"Sam and Dean are brothers, cas is practically family. I haven't claimed any others." I pointed at him and brought over an ashtray as he had a cigar lit in seconds, "he's an angel."

"Angel?" Vada finally looked at me, "como alas esponjosas y toda esa mierda de la iglesia?(like fluffy wings and all that shit from church?)"

"In concept yes, actuality no. They used people as vessels and don't look odd." I looked at cas, "but they act odd."

"Who is this?" Cas asked as Sam shock his head.

"Harley's boyfriend."

Cas tipped his head, "you're dating a drug lord that orders murders."

That got a tense reaction from vada and I glared at cas, "don't start. I don't need you piling on."

Vada chuckled and looked to me as I glared down, "why are you here anyway?"

"Wanted to see how mad you were. Si tuviera que continuar enviando comida hasta que estuvieras un poco más tranquilo.(If I needed to keep sending food till you were slightly calmer.)" He shrugged, "I like my Harl happy."

"We're good vada." I kissed his head, "now I have work unless you need me."

"Not right now, pero tengo una reunión más tarde. Vístete como de costumbre.(but I do have a meeting later. Dress up as usual.)" He smirked and kissed my cheek, "love you Harl."

"Love you too. See ya later." He was walking out as I added, "your dogs are coming down here with me."

"Siempre con mis perros Las cosas pobres han ido tan suave.(Always with my dogs. The poor things have gone so soft.)" He mumbled and shut the door as I chuckled.

 ** _I love him, I do... I really do. But he can't run my life, he can't boss me around all the time.... He has to believe a little in my past. The witchcraft helped but, I don't want him holding me back again. Love or not, I don't need him controlling all my life._** I sat down and dean and Cas left soon after. Why the research was very vague, my mind kept slipping off. I was thinking of so many reasons to leave with them. To leave Nevada but the thought hurt me, it physically left a knot in my stomach and I felt like I would throw up.  _ **i love him. I don't know what it is but I love him. Even when he's controlling and disgusting, everything I use to hate. He is the bad guy and I just fell for him like a fool.... Maybe dean was right. Maybe I am better off.**_

The day passed by and the niece never showed back up and the aunt never said she was staying there. We decided we needed a trap, setting it up for tomorrow since I was with vada tonight. A business meeting as usual, but something felt off and I didn't know what it was.... I couldnt tell who was decieving me.


	11. Business and business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business goes sour for Harley.

* * *

**_Harley_ **

* * *

As they guys were getting back to my place, I was slipping into a dress and doing my makeup. A leather wrap skirt, see through lace top with no back. A thick black leather bra sat under it, covering me up but still looking sexy for vada. I smirked as I ran my fingers over the leather,  _ **put me in leather to match your jacket... It's strange a drug lord can have so much fashion sense.**_ I left my hair down, loose curled sitting down around my shoulders and just a little eye shadow and mascara. I was walking out holding my jacket over my arm, not paying attention till a throat cleared. I looked up to see my brothers looking at me wide eyed and Cas had his head sideways.

"What?" I looked down and checked the dress was in place.

"Your not going out in that?" Dean deadpanned.

"Wanna bet?" I raised a brow.

"You look like a hooker."

Sam smacked dean der that as cas looked back. I frowned and shook my head as I pulled my jacket on and walked towards the door.

"This dress is way to pricey for a hooker, I might look like a escort but then again... Escorts look like sophisticated and sexy women so that isn't much of an insult." I smirked, "it's a club anyways, I am clearly covered compared to everyone else."

"Harley..."

"Your not my dad dean." I warned as he started to walk over to me.

 Sam must've stopped dean because he didn't grab me. I barely heard a noise as I stepped out and watched my leather boats walk down the hall, right to nevada's feet waiting on the elevator. I was greeted with a kiss and an arm around me as we rode down with the usual crew. Gabby took the lead and drove, Marco sat across from us and javy was upfront so we didn't have any problems... Not that we did anymore really. Emilio was already at the club, waiting for us as he took care of the business partners. The usual play, vada was a creature of habit and I was ok with that now that that habit included me and me alone. 

I sat against him, his hand running through my hair and nostrils tickling my scalp when he let out a heavy breath.  _ **Why does this feel so good? This isn't a normal life Harley, this wasn't what you set out for before. So why are you so content with it now?**_ He left his right hand resting over my shoulder and by my heart as he scrolled through his phone with his head almost resting on mine. I felt the slight pressure and wasn't surprised until I fully realized how comfortable he was getting in a mildly public setting, this was a new level I hadn't experienced..... This was Nevada Ramirez not just kissing and saying I was his, this was him showing public affection that was deeper then just physical attraction. Maybe thats why Marco looked surprised for a moment and even the eyes in the rearview were wide.  _ **Was he really this comfortable and I just never noticed?**_

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

I sat resting against Harl as she rested against me, a happy medium. My eyes glued to the lighted glass and the texts I had been getting all day. Mateo was in town for a check in and Sofia was going to be there. For the first time since that poor first meeting, Harley would be seeing some of my family and I wanted it to be good. And her outfit was perfect for the club, clean to impress but sexy to not draw the wrong impression. I have her do the usual bit and let Sofia see her magic, nothing would be better then watching my sister eat crow.

Since it was evening, Harl could go guns blazing if things went sideways. I was sure the drunk bit would be amusing once she was completely sober and protecting me. We pulled up, the men getting out as I stepped out and pulled her to me as she got out. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Drunk bit. Listen closely and don't let papí get hurt." I gave the warning and helped her as she pretended to be tipsy already and drunkenly stumble in with me.

She giggled and gave a cute snort, tripping over her own feet and going almost face first into the floor as we made it to the other side of the curtain. I tugged her up, and took my spot in the circle of seats. Harl fell on my lap, her usual drunken game was perfect as usual and I greeted the rest of the group. Mateo sat beside Sofia on the love seat, two drinks with them. The small group of men to the side was German, I could tell from their looks alone and they were quick to snatch up girls that weren't the usuals of the club... Infact one was a girl that worked under the bridge. I rolled my eyes and got the first two drinks, slipping hers into her hand.

"Well then, let's start." I smirked and nodded as the discussion started.

"We have tried the product, it is well enough." The man flicked his wrist, "your prices are too high though."

I wasn't happy, Mateo wasn't either. And after much discussion, we decided we needed to talk privately and I was going to let Harl win this for me. I walked away with Mateo, getting new drinks and talking it through.

"This is hopeless, ellos no tienen columna vertebral.(they have no backbone.)" Mateo rolled his eyes, "and I think your 'bodyguard' is a little drunk."

"I wouldn't say that. Ella es mi arma secreta. Siempre ten Harl a tu lado(She is my secret weapon. Always have Harl on your side.)" I smirked and glanced over as Sofia barely looked at her, "she is some special."

"She is wasted." He rolled his eyes, "so what are we even over here for. Puede el trato y alejarse. Está perdido y no vale la pena nuestro tiempo.(Can the deal and walk away. It's lost and not worth our time.)"

"Give me five." I shrugged as we walked back over. 

Sofia kissed Mateo and sat beside him like a queen and harl acting to well sat on my lap and spilt some wine on my pants. She giggled and leaned in as she said sorry, then leaned to my ear and gave a full run down. Word from word what they said and then fell back across my lap as I watched them oggle her.

"Ok, here is how this'll go. Prices are firm, maybe even raised for you lucky lads." I glared, "tu jodido estúpido si crees que los dejaríamos caer para que puedas duplicar tu corte.(your fucking stupid if you think we would drop them so you could double your cut.)"

Mateo looked over and I just kept going, "fifty up front, full shipment to be delivered a week later. We take seventy precent and if you skim we'll make an example of you."

Sofia even started to jump in as the man started to bite back, his hand reaching for a gun in his waist band only for Harl to have one from the chair trained on him in under a minute.

"Don't be stupid Leon." She warned and rolled her head over, "y deja de intentar buscar mi falda(and stop trying to look up my skirt.)"

He went wide eyed as raf and Marco was drawn beside the couch and Javy stood by the door to the rear. They went wide eyed as she sat up and nodded.

"Drop em."

Five guns hit the floor from three men, only one knife. Harl pointed the gun at the far right and raised a brow.

"Don't be stupid, you know his reputation and I will shoot." 

That got the final two knives and a drop gun out on the table. Emilio took them and harl stood up so I could sit forward.

"Deal stands, accept it or leave unarmed and don't even think about hitting this place up." I watched as the main man nodded and pulled a pin, "smart."

Mateo handed him the paper as his two men were escorted out with their girls, Harl stood by me to he was finished and left right behind them. I looked over to Mateo and Sofia as Harl walked to the bar and ordered a new drink.

"This is your trick?" My brother smirked, "ella puede actuar y amenazar con un arma(she can act and threaten with a gun.)"

"She can fire it too." I smirked as she handed it to Marco, "Te dije que ella era un cuerpo engreído(I told you she was a bodygubody.)"

"Doubt that, atornillas todo lo que mueve al hermano(you screw everything that moves brother.)" Sofia chuckled, "haven't had a romp with her?"

I glared but let it slide, saying we were dating would only encourage her....  _ **Or would it?**_ I watched Harl come back over and sit on the arm rest, so I leaned against her and kissed her hand as she slipped back onto my lap in a much more comfortable spot so I could rest my head with hers.

"No, ella es mi novia ahora también. Todavía mi mejor hombre para estos trabajos.(she's my girlfriend now too. Still my best man for these jobs.)" I shrugged as she sipped her scotch.

"Yeah, javy would look horrible in this dress." She smirked as everyone laughed and javy flipped her off mumbling.

"What was your name again?" Mateo watched us carefully as she looks up, "Harley. Harley Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Harley." My sister smiled, "creció alrededor de un grupo de chicos o qué?(grew up around a bunch of boys or what?)"

"You could say that." She shrugged back, "es un mundo de hombres y aprendí a sobrevivir(it's a man's world and I learned how to survive.)"

Sofia looked impressed and I kissed Harley gently before she got back up, "ok vada, I'm not in the mood for a party so I'm heading home unless you need me."

"Te veo esta noche Harl.(See you tonight Harl.)" I nodded.

She walked out the back door as they looked at me, obviously the questions were about to start. I didn't care really, I love Harley and Harley loves me, let them say whatever they want.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I was out the door, jacket back on as I pulled my phone to call Sam. It was ringing but nothing came and the voicemail started. I hung up and tried dean, same thing. A bad feeling started and I ran for my apartment as I tried cas's phone. Still no answers so I said a small prayer hoping cas could hear, hitting the door hard as I ran up to my apartment. The door flung open and my place was empty.

"Son of a bitch." I shut the door and changed into working clothes. 

I pocketed a gun with witch bullets, slipped it into the waist band of my jeans and made sure my flannel covered it before I ran out the door and to the only location I could think they would go.

_**You are not leaving me out of this one now. I have done so much work and I am not missing my fix.... Damnit boys.** _


	12. Leaving you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley joins the hunt but after it's too late.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I ran like crazy as I got to the house. Front door open and I could hear the fighting inside, I pulled the gun and got inside the door before I hit the wall. Dean was hunched over holding his side as blood dripped from his mouth. Sam was pinned against a wall with a massive wound on his side. Castiel was laying on the ground, holding his chest...  _ **God damnit.**_ The girl looked to me and smiled.

"Ah, Harley Winchester... Wonder when you would show up." 

"Let them go." I spat and closes my eyes as I tried to break the hold.

"Uhhhhhhh, no." She chuckled, "thanks for showing up so I didn't have to find you."

"My pleasure, always looking to help homicidal witches." I took a deep breath and tried to lift my hand only for it to slam against the wall again.

"Stop trying to shot me, isn't worth it." She turned towards my brothers, "ask them, they're almost dead."

"Let them go, now." I struggled before she walked over with cas's angel blade.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you slowly." I growled as she took the triangular blade and placed it at my gut.

"You and what army?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to piss off an Winchester?" I smirked as she pushed the blade in and I managed to grab her necklace and rip it off. 

The action scared her, she wasn't expecting me to be able to move so much. Her holds on all four of us broke and I raised the gun as I held my bleeding gut. Two shots fired, one missed and one caught her side. She took off running out the back door and I quickly grabbed dean from the floor since he was the furthest away. 

"Ok, we need to move now." I warned and Cas swung up on his feet to grab Sam as we ran out the front and into an alley way.

"Did you bring baby?" I looked at dean and he nodded.

"Couple blocks down."

"Which way?"

He tried to look around but his vision blurred out. I could tell as he started to drop. Sam didn't look much better. In that small second, I needed to fix they're mess. No arguments till after when I tear them a new one for pulling his shit.

"They're aren't going to make it that far." Cas states the obvious.

"Ok, plan b." I pulled my phone and hit his number, "I need you."

"Where?" 

"Gunshot." I raised my gun in the air and fired a round.

He hung up and I adjusted dean as we waited a moment. Sirens off in the distant getting closer was the least of our worries as Sam stared to turn pale.

"Cas, can you do anything?" I looked at him and he pressed his fingers to Sam's neck and the major wound was the only thing left, with a little less blood pouring out.

He look winded, but he still reached for dean and helped the best he could in his weakened state. I felt relieved but stopped when he reached for me.

"Save your strength cas, I'll be fine." I waved him off and grunted out in pain as I held my stomach. 

I heard tires screech and the sirens drawing closer. Two of us would die on the sidewalk, I would die on the way to the hospital, and Cas would struggle until he got enough juice back to do the stupid teleport thing. I was preparing for the worse in that moment when an Escalade rolled up and I seen our ruthless savior's hop out. First the back was opened by javy as Marco and Gabby got Sam and Dean in the back. I pulled cas to sit with me in the back, he slid in across from me by Marco who started to check over his wounds that weren't there really.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine."

"Cómo se ve ileso cuando los tres están tan cerca de la muerte?(How does he look unharmed when you three are so close to death?)" 

I glared and vada motioned to the back, "keep them alive, doc is meeting us at the warehouse."

Marco shifted to the back and did basic first aid on the wounded. Nevada looked to me and lifted my shirt to see the wound better after making me lay across his lap face up.

"Usted no sabe cómo mantenerse seguro, ¿verdad?(You don't know how to stay safe do you?)" He grumbled and applied pressure on the wound.

"I'm dating you ain't I?" I smirked as he looked down at me.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I looked over Harley, she was bleeding good from her gut. I didn't want to look worried, but if I let it happen I could get a rise from her.  _ **It always worked on my sister's when they acted up, let them see emotion and they would show some too. Get a rise from me with a stupid joke so I didn't worry.... If only my sister's met Harley in her element, they would take her in immediately.**_ I let my face drop just a little, a spark of an unsettling feeling starting. But it never made it further then a small frown on my face, Harley made sure.

"Don't go soft on me now vada." She slurred and winced, "I've had worse."

"Bleeding out in my arms?" I hummed and chuckled, "what could be worse then that?"

"Not being in your arms." It was soft but I caught it.

Before I could attempt to say a word, The Escalade pulled up to the warehouse and they had rushed to pull them from the back and lay out on the table. The doc ran to the brothers, I held Harley applying pressure and keeping her awake. The crew was setting up watch and helping the doc, no one said a word about us still in the backseat with the doors shut. I wanted the silence that fell around her voice or my own.

"Stay with me." I rubbed her cheek and smeared a little blood.

"Like I can go anywhere." She mumbled and blinked, "don't worry vada."

"You're dying in my arms." I whispered against her head, "why shouldn't I worry?"

"Because a Winchester never dies." She chuckled and coughed up a little blood.

"Eres un desastre. No hay forma de que puedas regresar de esto.(You're a mess. There's no way you can come back from this.)" My eyes filled with tears as I sat up and wiped away the blood by her mouth.

She whispered something, to low for me to hear the words. It took a moment as she closed her eyes for me to register the door opening and the angel or whatever he was pressed his hand to her wound. A soft blue glow and she smirked, raising her hand up.

"High five Castiel, I knew you could do it." He just stared at her and she groaned but twisted her hand to slap his, "close enough."

"What...?" I looked over to him and back to her as I seen her stomach was healed and just blood smears remained.

"Told you, angel." She winced trying to sit up and I pulled her back down.

"Don't," I warned and she didn't fight it, "dormir bien, necesitas tu fuerza.(sleep beautiful, you need your strength.)"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep on my lap. I looked over to the blue eyed man and he just stepped out. I reached over and grabbed his wrist and caused him to stop and look over.

"Thank you."

"Harley's family." He answered and slipped out to look over the brothers.

I just sat there, holding the fully healed girl. Harley was ok, for reasons I still don't believe. She was ok.

* * *

_**Dean** _

* * *

I slowly came too and felt the new stiches on my wound. It felt tighter and cleaner, medical grade and not done quickly by Sam or Harley with dental floss and a needle. I glanced around, most the guys were gone, one man sat off to the side checking over Sam. He was bigger, more muscle... I remembered him from before. He was the one that dropped off breakfast.

"Gabby was it?" I looked over and got him to look at me.

"Gabriel." He sat down in a chair turned towards me, "you must be dean the annoying one."

"Well that's not fair, these preconceived notions of me and I don't think we've ever met." I smirked.

"Harley warned me, you're the one with the big mouth." He glanced down at my wound and then adjusted my blood bag, "how's the pain?"

"What pain?" I asked.

"Good, doc gave you enough." He mumbled.

"Why are we cuffed to the table?" I tried to lift my arm and he chuckled.

"Harley dijo que ustedes dos están nerviosos. Jefe no quería que corrieras." He smirked because he knew I didnt speak Spanish.

"Cute, just assuming Harley said too." 

"That's what he said." Cas walks over to me, "I think Harley doesn't want us to go off without her again."

"No shit Sherlock." I closed my eyes, "I'm tired of her childishness."

"Practice what you preach or change your speech." The man mumbled and looked over to the suv.

He walked over by the window and Cas stood by me as I glared at him. He didn't get the look I was giving so I had to whisper it.

"Uncuff me cas."

"They restrained you for a good reason." He looked down, "Harley is right in the thought you would try again without her."

"Cas..."

"Sorry dean." He looked at my wound, "it's looking better."

I rolled my eyes as he looked at Sam and the guy came back over, "Harley is doing better."

I froze for a second, in my moment of confusion and anger I forgot she was stabbed and that she technically saved us even if it was by the one way I didn't want. I turned to look at him and caught his attention.

"How is she?"

He glanced my way but answered, "she took a hard hit to her stomach, some bruising and a little fracturing by her ribs the doc said."

 _ **Bruising? Fracturing? She was stabbed and bleeding heavily.... What happened?**_ Before my lips formed words, I seen cas nod and it clicked. He must've healed her the most and me and Sam just enough to dodge suspicion. 

"That's good." I whispered and Cas looked at me confused.

"How is that injury good?"

"I mean it's good it's not worse." I closed my eyes and sighed, "god I don't remember the last time I was handcuffed."

"I I undo them will you shut up and behave?" The man looked at me and smiled.

"Oh I always behave darlin." I winked and he uncuffed me but didn't seem to satisfied with it.

**_Harley must be sleeping it off in the SUV, maybe we could chat._ **

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

I sat in the small office area of the warehouse. Harley was sleeping off the pain in the small makeshift bed I had in the corner. I moved her out of the van to give her more more to stretch out, comfort was key for her right now. I just couldn't focus on anytgany but her as most the guys had left to take care of business. Gabby stayed behind to watch her brothers, javy had to clean out the blood from the Escalade before he could go. But I couldn't leave her side even though I know she is fine, I didn't want to let her out of sight. A minute later, I heard Gabby yell and peeked over out the small window on the door to see dean walking to the Escalade. I rolled my eyes and stepped out as Gabby went to pull him back.

"Let him go." I walked down the short steps to the small open space by the Escalade, "tú ya lo desnudaste.(you already uncuffed him.)"

"Where's Harley?" Dean turned to me as he seen she's not in there.

"My office. She's sleeping." I waved for him to follow and he reluctantly does as Gabby sat back down off to the side. 

He followed me back to the office, quietly stepping in to see Harl snoozing. She was laying turned slightly on her side, hair pulled away from her face and my leather jacket tucked over her. She is sleeping peacefully, a different shirt on and the blood cleaned up. He looked at her for a moment, then turned to me as I motioned back out the door. He stepped out and I shut the door, turning back to him.

"The angel or whatever he is, he healed her most the way." I looked over my shoulder at the door, "doc said she just had pain from the fracturing."

"Cas can get rid of that soon. He needs to recharge." Dean nods and sits down on the top step, "why do you call her Harl?"

I paused and looked down to him, "honestly, I don't know. I said it one day and it just stuck."

"Bobby use to call her that." He looked down for a second, "no one else ever shortened her name."

"He was the makeshift father right? Junkyard in South Dakota." I watched him nod, "she talks about him alot when she talks about her past."

"She was only ten when Sammy left for college. I was already on my own... She just kinda got left behind with Bobby except when I would drop in." He slowly got up, "if you don't mind, I would like to move Sam back to a bed to rest. Harley might want that too."

"Gabby will help you move him to the back. You and your friend can ride with me and harl in the back."I walked in and picked her up with my coat around her. 

Once everyone was inside, Gabby drove us back to the apartment. I took Harl to my place and they went to hers. I let Gabby have the rest of the day off, I trusted dean wouldn't run off. He was concerned about Harley, his brother wasn't in shape to either. He also gave his word to me privately that he wouldn't leave... I took it. Harl would be happy with it. I laid her to rest in my bed and sat in my chair looking over the city with a cigar and a scotch. 

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache, rolling over in the empty king bed I seem a night stand with water and a pill cup with some pills in it. I sat up carefully, wincing and giving a small hiss at the body movement before I just pushed through and threw back the pill. I swallowed without water and then seen the note.

> _**Harl,** _
> 
> _**Take these and then come find me in the other room.** _
> 
> **_ -Nevada _ **

I slowly got up, feeling my body shift and crack before I walk out slowly to see him in the chair. Leaning on him from behind, I kissed his head and took his scotch to throw back quickly.

"You're not suppose to mix alcohol and pills." He chuckled.

"What is it going to do, kill me? Done that before." 

He rolled his eyes but patted his lap as I slipped into it. He poured a new glass and put out the cigar, wrapping his arms around me as he kissed my forehead.

"How ya feelin?" He looked at me, "everyone else is good. Sleeping at your place."

"You left the alone?" 

Before I could say more he shook his head, "they aren't goin nowhere. Dean dio su palabra.(Dean gave his word.)"

I paused then nodded, "I'm feeling better."

He gave me another kiss and pulled me tighter to him, "good. I'll have doc send over more meds. Hermanos también Tal vez más tarde podamos verificarlos.(Brothers too. Maybe later we can check on them.)"

I smiled,  _ **Glad you're warming up to them.**_


	13. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam give Nevada a second chance with them. Harley has to face nevada's family again.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I seen the light outside, the sun bright and proving it was truly daylight after that horrible night. Infact the sun looked to be setting and then I caught the time, 6pm. Nevada looked like he barely slept, sitting in his chair still finishing his new glass as I sat on his lap. I was thinking about going back to bed and waiting for morning when my phone buzzed on the stand by vada. I seen the text and sighed, Dean's name coming up.

> _**D:** i made dinner if you would like to come down.... Ramirez too._

I raised my brow but nudged vada, "I guess you did make a good impression... Want some dinner?"

He looked up at me and shrugged, "your choice."

> _**H:** Be right down._

i stood up and stretched, looking at his shirt on me and a pair of old underwear that felt a little crusty from two days of wear. I changed quickly and seen vada waiting, walking me out and down to my place as dean and Sam sat on my sofa. Part of me wanted to tease them, so I did.

"Did I say you could eat on my couch?"

"You eat on your couch." Sam looked over.

"Yeah but that's me." 

Sam threw a small piece of bread at me as dean chuckled, "get your food."

I rolled my eyes and made a plate, one for vada too as he poured a glass and brought me water. He cared to much to let me drink on the medicine. I took the water and sipped it as we all ate, waiting for someone else to start a conversation no one wanted. Or at least I thought.

"Thanks for saving our lives." Sam turned to look at dean as we did too.

 _ **Dean just said.... What the hell happened to make them bond?**_ I frowned just a little at the corner of my lips but didn't let it stand out. This was a good thing... Or dean was going to kill him after gaining trust. I couldn't tell yet.

"Like I could let any of you die? Ella me mataría.(She would kill me.)" Vada rolled his eyes, "llámalo incluso(call it even.)''

I raised a brow but ate until a wince came out. I held my stomach a second then shifted to keep eating without the pressure. Everyone frowned at that and Cas stood up and tapped my forehead and then I felt no pain. I looked up and smiled at his blue eyes.

"Thanks cas."

"You're welcome." He walked over to the spare room with the books in it.

"He not eating?" Vada looked at me.

"Angels don't need to eat or sleep. Creepy right?" I chuckled, "at least I'm good."

"He finished me after we got back, still working on Sam." Dean nods, "he likes your library. Said it was better then ours."

I chuckled at that, cas was really sweet and occasionally still naive. It was cute, black hair and blue eyed six foot tall puppy of a man cute. I shook my head and looked at vada, he ate without one remark and cleaned the plate.  _ **He ate that quicker then anything I ever made.**_ He went back for seconds and I had a feeling maybe everything could be ok now. 

"So this case, it's definitely the niece but how do we gank her." Sam looked up from his food.

"Well, guns blazing didn't work." I glared a moment and dean rolled his eyes, "we need to set an actual trap."

"Ok, ok we'll set a trap for tomorrow night." Sam sighed deciding not to push her attitude.

Vada had his eyes glued to his phone until that moment, "not tomorrow night. You'll be busy." 

I looked down, "what? Reschedule the business."

"No es un negocio(Not business)." He looks up, "non-reschedulable."

"What then?" I leaned over to look at his phone and he put it away.

"Dinner." He blinked and scratched under my chin, "a mi hermana no le importa mi mierda, no puedo reprogramarla.(my sister's don't care about my shit, I can't reschedule.)"

"Wait... Dinner?" I felt my face drop and he sighed before pushing it up.

"Don't worry, puedes lastimarlos si tienes también.(you can hurt them if you have too.)"

I chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I guess, not like your family hates me or anything."

"They don't hate you." He sighed.

"Use the Winchester charm." Dean smirked, "come on baby sis, you have it."

"You're a charmer when you want to be." Sam smiled.

I shook my head, "not with these women." 

"They did ask me if you were a junkie. Te llamé mi última puta.(Called you my latest whore.)" He  mumbled and I went wide eyed.

"What?!" 

"They say that about all girls with me." He rolled his eyes, "and we weren't even dating yet."

"Yeah, I can't make it." I got up and he got a grip on my waistband.

"Nope, you are going."

"Please no." I pouted and he shook his head.

"Could be worse." Sam smiled.

I mouthed 'bitch' and dean dean laughed. Sam moved topic back to a trap and we tried to figure out what to do. My head still trying to figure out a way out of dinner and vada could tell. As the night came to a end, I went back to vada's place and laid down with him... Completely worried about dinner more then the witch.


	14. Winchester charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has dinner with nevada and his family, trying to fix their first impression of her.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

After telling Harley about the dinner, I could tell she wasn't too sure about it. She didn't know what was said about her the first time but she knew it wasn't good. So the pressure of a good second impression was on her. She wasn't tired, made obvious by her being up at three am even though everyone else was asleep. She was sitting up in bed, watching the TV on mute to make sure she didn't wake me... But her not cuddled up with me woke me up anyways.

I rolled over and she frowned, "sorry vada, hope I didn't wake you."

"No, why ta fuck ya awake still?" I slurred out as she smirked.

"Not tired."

I raise my brow and seen the body language I knew from her, "no you're worried. Dinner tomorrow?"

"Just go back to bed." She turned the TV off and I turned it back on.

"Harl, habla conmigo maldita sea.(talk to me damn it.)"

She gave me a kiss, "don't worry, I'll be fine. If you can sleep, go ahead."

"Not until you are." I pulled her in for a kiss and shifted to push her down below me.

Her mouth started to open and I covered it with my hand and lean to her ear, "don't argue with me. Voy a hacer que duermas de una forma u otra. Yo prefiero de esta manera, pero si luchas, podría tener que ir más duro.(I am going to make you sleep one way or another. I prefer this way but if you fight I might have to go rougher.)"

She didn't fight, just watched as I slid under the covers and the panties were slid down her legs. She spread wide, panting softly as I gave the first lick. Bottom to top, full tongue lick to spread her open wider. Her hips kicked up and I pushed them down, another lick and then my full mouth on her. I prodded her, pushing my tongue in her and out till it start to draw her sweet nectar. Then I moved up just enough to suck in and tease her throbbing clit. She moaned and tried to wiggle but I held her still, put my full weight on holding her down as I sucked her Pearl and slipped my fingers in her. Two curled up, rocking up and down instead of in and up. The small jerks helping to stretch her and draw more noise. 

"Vada... Shit." She groaned and tried to squeeze her legs shut but I held them down.

I sucked harder then flicked my tounge back and forth, holding her down to take the pleasure. She didn't fight much longer, her body tensing and trying to draw my fingers in more before I pulled out. Her mouth fell open wide and I swore I had just killed her, she was on the edge and I just pulled away. She started to pout.

I switched angles and sat up above her, "Harl, don't worry. No te dejaría colgando.(I wouldn't leave you hanging.)" 

I slipped in and pushed her legs back to her chest as she cried out. She was panting and moaning, glued to my face. With each thrust, she winced and raised her hips for more. I felt the squeeze and smiled as she lifted up her back and was left mouth wide open. She looked beautiful, so relaxed but I needed to finish before I would get any more sleep. I kept going through her orgasm and she groaned.

"Vada, too much." 

"Hold tight." I growled as I kept going and she hissed. 

She pushed her feet up and pressed them against my chest, not to hard or else I would've stopped before she stopped me. She was trying not to shake, this position she put herself in was much deeper them before. I gave a hard pump, and she started to squeeze again. I had closed my eyes and growled as I felt my own release edging. All it took was her angelic moan to make me growl and we both came to a climax. She closed her eyes and sighed, evening her breath out slowly as I moved and let her legs fall back to the bed gently. I kissed her neck and cheeks gently, rubbing softly so my beard tickled her nose.

"Is that better? Cansado todavía Harl?(Tired yet Harl?)" 

No answer. I looked up and felt her pulse even out as I kissed her pulse point.  _ **At least she Is finally sleeping.**_ I closed my eyes and laid down, tugging her to cuddle against me so we could both sleep.

* * *

 The day passed quickly, which I knew Harley hated. The dinner was her main focus and she wanted it to take forever to get to, or never get to it. I had sent Gabby and Marco to have a couple hours off while me and harl got ready, the rest would be handling business so I had a night off. We were alone in the Escalade as they left and I stopped Harl from getting up, she stayed still and turned to me as the doors shut.

"Yeah vada?"

"Stop worrying. Las únicas personas de las que debes preocuparte por impresionar esta noche son yo y siempre estoy impresionado contigo.(The only people you should worry about impressing tonight is me and I am always impressed with you.)" I gave her a kiss as she smiled.

We walked up slowly and I started the shower. I made her get in to and took time to wash her hair and condition it, worked slowly to soap her up and rinse her off as she returned the favor with a quickie. Once I finally turned the water off and felt only slightly clean, she went off to my bed and found the new dress I bought her.

"It's beautiful but I don't wear a lot of dresses. Can't I just wear an old one?"

"Trust me, this is perfect for you." I kissed her cheek, "you can go home to get ready but I will see you in a half hour."

She nodded and went back to her apartment and probably talked with her brothers as she got ready. I pulled on clothes and just sat back smoking a cigar trying to savor the silence... But silence wasn't so great anymore. It wasn't the same silence I had with Harl sleeping on my chest or when she got interested in a show and insisted I shut up so she could hear it... It wasn't the see without her curled on my lap or siting on my arm rest.  ** _I can sit in my throne looking over my city but it's not the same without Harl beside me... I'm a king without a queen._**

I left right on time, walking down to get Harl as Marco and Gabby went ahead. I stopped at the door and knocked, dean answered and let me in. I stood for a few minutes before Harl came out and my heart speed up.  _ **There's my queen. My perfect Harl.**_

Herhair was in loose curles, a perfect dark blonde Cascade down around her face in the most holy way. Her eyes glowing against her clean skin, the Ruby lips only glossed slightly but still no lipstick. Infact she had no make up besides a little around the eye that was almost blending with the skin. I moved down to her dress and it was better then I imagined when I bought it. Dark blood red satin dress, lace lined on top off shoulder. It covered her completely but was more then enough sexy in a very subtle way. It hug down to her waist then slowly came out in small layers that held long in the back. The front started just above her knee and ended at the bottom edge of her calf, making her legs look even longer. She put on black heels that were tied on with little lace ribbon in a bow, a black silver knuckle bag on her side and the only inch off black on the dress was the small band hiding the satin top from the lace covered bottom. It was beautiful and simple, not to much but you couldn't look away. The way her hair bounced and blew back softly as she walked to me, a smile growing as she puckered and kissed my cheek.

"I hope you approve." She chuckled, "it's definitely beautiful."

"Wouldn't look better on anyone else." I whispered as she tipped her head and kissed me directly.

"Ok kids, cut it out." Dean chuckled as Sam hit him but he continued, "I want to see her back by ten."

"She will be coming home with me and sleeping in my bed." I answered as she raised a brow.

"That's not what you would say to dad?" Dean looked over.

"No, I have. Y lo hicieron.(And they did.)" I smirked as she took my hand.

"Don't wait up Bros." She waved as we left and I wrapped an arm around her, because holding her hand wasn't close enough. 

I felt like I had to be closer, protect her more even though she didn't need it. She didn't object and watching Marco and Gabby practically trip trying to get in the car after she walked out... Everything was perfect. I doubt my family could deny it, though I knew they wouldn't be nice.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I walked in beside Nevada, he was holding my hand and waved Gabby and Marco off. They walked off to the side, Gabby sat at the bar and Marco went to the back door. We were up on a balcony, beautiful view of the street and below incase anyone came knocking. He had his head up as he walked to the table filling up with people. I put on a fake smile as everyone looked over, hoping someone would at least be mildly open and I wasn't on the bad side of everyone at the table.

Nevada tugged my hand, "don't fucking worry about them, I got you."

His whisper was sweet music to my ears, I leaned in a little and he kissed my cheek to send the right message. It wasn't a heated make out, or a dry hump like anyone would expect from vada walking in with his whore. It made me feel better, I felt stronger just knowing he was there for me. 

We approach the table, his hand only left mine as his little niece ran over for a hug, "tio!(uncle!)"

"Hola Zara." He chuckled and bent down to hug her, "how's my favorite niece?"

"Good." She smiled and swayed in her spot, bug grin waiting as he sighed and slipped her the twenty she waited for, "gracias tío(thank you uncle)."

He chuckled as she ran over rto her mom and took her seat. I glanced and noticed no husband's or boyfriends nearby.  ** _Was only one married?_** I frowned internally, not letting it crack on my face as the other nieces rolled their eyes and slowly came over.

"Hello tio, Traes a tus putas a cenar otra vez?(bringing your whores to dinner again?)" Anna smiled as Maria kissed his cheek for her money.

Nevada pulled the money back and shook his head, "go, your no better then your mamís."

They raised a brow as his sisters turned on him, "be nice Nev."

"They weren't nice first." He shot back, "deja de molestar a mis amigas.(stop picking on my girlfriends.)"

"Well if you didn't call any junky whore on the street a girlfriend, we wouldn't." Angel bit out as she took the twenty from Zara, "y deja de sobornar a tus sobrinas como tus putas.(and stop bribing your nieces like your whores.)"

Zara frowned and sat down as Sophia leaned over and whispered to her. Vada mimicked her in that same annoying voice he uses to impersonate me, I rolled my eyes but smiled as he pulled my chair out and pushed it in after I sat. He took the seat beside me, turning to Mateo and creating him and Sophia that greated me as her sisters looked confused. The niece's sat on the other side of the corner on the table but technically next to me and glared. Vada squeezed my hand under the table, gaining my attention as Sophia pulled me into the conversation.

"It's really good to see you again Harley, I hope my brother is treating you nice."

"Always does." I smiled.

"De verdad estás hablando con esta perra?(Really you're talking to this bitch?)" Camille glanced over and I tried not to look down, but vada's grip was bruising.

Sofia opened her mouth but I broke first, "solo porque soy tan blanco como la nieve no significa que no sé lo que estás diciendo(just because I'm as white as snow doesn't mean I don't know what your saying.)"

Vada had a small smirk, Mateo even chuckled with Sofia. Both sisters looked impressed, but that wouldn't win them over and his nieces would care about that.

"She sat in on a business deal with us." Sofia smiled, "she was very useful in negotiations."

"Cut your nights worth for a deal." Camille looked to the waiter as he poured the wine.

"She's not in your business." Vada shot back, "Podemos comer antes de empezar a desgarrar el uno al otro en pedazos?(can we eat before we start ripping each other to shreds?)"

"Not if she gets to speak." Angel shrugged.

I sighed and looked at the waiter, "skip the wine, just bring scotch or vodka... Something heavy."

Vada glanced over, "two scotchs."

"Three." Mateo nods and the young man did so.

The meal was delivered quickly, everyone had their own focus when eating but still you seem to get most the attention.

"So Harley, eres uno de mis hermanos guardaespaldas. Tuviste que dormir con él para protegerlo?(you're one of my brothers bodyguard. Did you have to sleep with him to protect him?)" 

I closed my eyes for a second,  _ **How is this worse then telling Dean and Sam? What the fuck is there problem?**_ I took a bite and vada looked over, a slight tinge of worry because I wasn't biting back. But this wasn't his men and this wasn't my brothers, biting back so easily isn't easy.

"You know, being on top blocks a lot of bullets." I glanced up, "and I get more then enough that way."

Vada almost choked trying not to laugh. Why he was a master in bed according to the streets, they always mentioned his need for control and rarely letting a girl on top. But since he met you, he's been different and he wasn't always rough or fast or for his own gain. 

"Creo que tu puta le golpeó la cabeza varias veces en tu polla.(I think your whore bumped her head a few to many times on your cock.)" Angel rolled her eyes, "calling you big. Please.(calling you big. Please.)"

"At least she didn't dress like before, oh and he gave her her fix." Camille chuckled and laughed with Angel and the nieces.

I looked down to my food and vada glanced at me. I might be his kryptonite but both of our weakness seems to be his sisters. I couldn't stand them, I couldn't even look at them right now much less use the 'winchester charm' to gain a little room. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I glanced at her and squeezed her knee, she didn't look to good and did as I would expect. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. I waited till she was out of sight before I looked up to my sister's. Sophia didn't look any happier, it was two on two at the moment and the girls were being excused.

"Why don't you girls go to the kitchen with Gabby? Find some dessert." I never looked at them but my sister's nodded.

"But we don't want to miss the good part." Anna leaned in.

"Go now." Mateo warned and the girls left.

The second the door shut we all started, "what the hell is your problem with me dating?"

"When you take any crack whore off the street and bring them to family dinner." Angel hissed.

"You forget sis, eras esa prostituta de crack en la calle cuando tenías a Anna.(you were that crack whore on the street when you had Anna.)" I shot back, "do you even know her dad O fue uno de mis hombres el que te usó y te dio drogas?(or was it one of my men that used you and gave you drugs?)"

"Nevada." Sophia warned but it went unnoticed.

"Really? como si tu reputación fuera una buena? Constantemente recibo historias sobre el señor de las drogas que se folla a cualquier cosa con las piernas.(like your reputation is one of good? I constantly get stories about the man whore drug lord that fucks anything with legs.)" Camille pointed over the table, "blow me for some blow? What are you twelve?!"

"Te arrodillas ante cualquier hombre que pregunte con una cuenta bancaria.(You get on your knees for any man that asks with a bank account.)" I rolled my eyes.

"And you bring sluts to dinner and finger them under the table as we eat." They both spat back, "I fucking seen it."

I paused, "I wasn't fingering her."

"The hell you wasn't!"

I started to stand up and lean on the table towards her. Both of them got up and pushed back, words flying back and forth. Everything was going crazy when Mateo noticed the nieces were watching but not Zara.

"Where's Zara?"

We all paused, glancing as angel went wide eyed, "she went with Anna and Maria."

Camille glanced over and the two girls that decided to watch shook their heads, "no Mami."

Angel was panicked, Camille made her sit as Mateo and Sophia started looking. I walked towards Marco. He looked over my shoulder then whispered she went to the bathroom. I turned and seen Sophia walk in as the nieces and went to their moms.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I went to the bathroom and leaned on the counter, not throwing water on my face because of the makeup. I sighed and put the weight on my arms, feeling a little less restriction then in that room that definitely heated. 

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"Me too." I turned and seen little Zara walk in, "I hate family dinners, they only fight when they get together."

"I think that's every family." I smiled at her, "what you doin in here?"

"They asked the kids to leave, i didn't want to go with Anna and Maria. They're are just like mommy and Tia (aunt)." She shrugged, "at least Mario wasn't like that, he worked with tio and was very funny. Never did like fighting and always carried me away from it."

"Mario sounds nice." I bent down, "was he Sophia's and Mateo's son?"

She nodded, "yeah then he died. I miss him." 

I sighed, "I know a little something about that." 

She looked up just a little. I stood back up because these heels were killing me. She looked at the sink and tried to pull herself up and it made me chuckle.

"Here." I picked her up to sit on the counter, "there you go small fry."

I raised my hand and she gave it a high five, "thanks. Being eight is hard. I'm always so short compared to my family."

"Nothing g wrong with being short." I chuckled, "my brothers are this big."

I exaggerated their height a little and she gasped, "they're huge."

"Yeah they are. I was always the shortest even of most our friends." 

She giggled, "So you're dating my tio."

"Yeah, he is a sweet guy once you get under his shield."

"He is always nice to me and his hugs are warm."

"Yeah, I love his hugs." I smiled at the sweet girl that sat here beside me, "and when he sits you on his lap and put his arms around you to cuddle, best thing in the world."

She lit up, "I love when he holds me on his lap or hug carries me. His beard is scratchy though, makes giving him kisses a little weird... Like kissing a porcupine."

"It does doesn't it?" I watched her laugh, "it feels like trying to kiss a cactus, but I like him so I can't complain."

She smiled, "you like my tio?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. That's why he called me his girlfriend."

"Good cause he likes you. He doesn't look at people like he looks at you." She sighed, "I just wish mommy and Tia would get along with him."

I patted her shoulder and the door opened up slowly. We both turned to look as Sophia smiled.

"There you are Zara, we've been looking for you silly." She smiled as Zara hopped off the counter, "ready for some dessert?"

"Are they done fighting?" She glanced at her.

I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "I think so. No need to fight when we're family right."

She ran out and Sophia chuckled softly, "looks like you're slowly winning over the family."

"Me never... She started it." I winked and walked out after smoothing out my skirt.

The sisters didn't look happy she had been with me but the rest of dinner was easy going. We went our separate ways and went back home. Vada's a around me, holding me as we left and he gave me a quick kiss on the way out. I surpressed a giggle when Zara chuckled at us and said porcupine. I winked at her as they left and vada turned to me in the car, making me cuddle up to him so he could rest his hand on my hair and stroke it.

"Porcupine."

"What?" I glanced up.

"Zara said porcupine and laughed when we were leaving and you got it. What does it mean?"

"Nothing." I smirked and looked back down.

"De Verdad? No me pruebes, Harl.(Really? Don't test me Harl.)" He tipped my chin up.

"She says when she kissed your cheek, it fleet like kissing a porcupine." I smiled as the men giggled and he glared up front to make them stop.

"Really?" He hugged, "putas chicas locas(fucking crazy girls.)" 

He rolled his finger in a crazy signal before looking back at his phone. I smirked and laid down and let it slip.

"I said it was more like a cactus."


	15. Goodnight....

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

As morning came, Harley woke up to the sun creeping in and slipped out of nevada's warm hold. He didn't wake up, she didn't have the heart to wake him when he was sleeping so soundly. So she went to her apartment and woke up her brothers so they could finalize the details before the trap tonight.

I sat on the couch with a plate of bacon, smiling as dean came out and reached down so I could pull it away, "no, no... Don't touch." 

"You have like three pounds of bacon there." He reached again and I kicked him back.

"No sit." He rolled his eyes and sat down as Sam came out and Cas joined us, "ok you can have bacon when you contribute."

"Ok, fine." He looked at Sam, "what's the plan Velma?"

Sam glared and I gave him the plate, "nice play dean-o."

"Ok, we need a plan. We need something else beside witch killing bullets apparently." Sam shook off the jokes, "we need something more concrete."

"Let's drop a house on her, douse her in water and burn her at the stake." I shrugged, "we need team work."

"She sees the bullets coming when we go guns blazing, maybe we go a different route." Dean had a mouth full of bacon so I threw a piece at him.

"Chew with your mouth closed asshat." I looked at Sam, "what are you thinking?"

"Warding and maybe surrounded the house?"

"No, why would she go back to the house? She's not suicidal." I sighed, "she has to have a different hide out."

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number as they watched me. I seen them lean in, they were trying to guess who I was calling. I pulled back and laughed, keeping the phone to my ears they listened in.  _ **Well this isn't happening.**_ I chuckled as the line connected.

"Jefe(boss) getting you to call the men in now." Gabby answered.

"Buenos días a ti también(Good morning to you too.)" I rolled my eyes and got up to pace, "no, Necesito un poco de ayuda con otra cosa. Conoces a la Sra. Herrero.(I need a little help with something else. Do you know a Mrs. Herrero.)"

"Yeah, vada said something about her niece." There was a shuffle, "that's where we picked you four up at."

"Yeah, yeah..." I dropped my head, "Qué puedes decirme sobre ella?(what can you tell me about her?)"

"Loner, lives with Herrero and I don't know of any other family. She is quiet and I hardly see her leave that damn house because people are creeped out by her."

"Qué quieres decir?(What do you mean?)"

"No one ever gets near her, people get hurt around her and I can't stand her. Me dio escalofríos cuando la conocí en persona una vez.(She gave me the creeps when I met her in person once.)"

"Fuiste a la casa antes?(You went to the house before?)"

"No, she was at some dump down by the club. Buying drinks like crazy, drunk as hell hitting on everyone... The next day the guy that left with her was found dead. Suicide." He mumbled a little, "why you ask?"

"Necesito tener una charla con ella.(I need to have a chat with her.)" I smirked, "dirección y mantenerlo entre nosotros, bien?(address and keep it between us, good?)"

"Yeah, good." He hung up after giving the address.

I wrote it down and handed it to Sam, putting my phone away. They looked confused but didn't say a word. Well none beside the obvious response.

"What was with the Spanish?" Sam looked at me.

"Well, because I can." I smirked as cas nods adding, "nothing unusual, Gabby sounded tired though."

I glared a second, "cas, let's not say what was said. It ruins the fun."

Both boys chuckled before Sam looked up the bar and we focused in on it. A plan being made quickly, dean goes in alone and gets us a place if she isn't there. Work this through, kill the witch bitch and end this mayhem.

* * *

**_ Nevada _ **

* * *

I woke up, frowning at the empty bed. It seems the more and more we fall asleep together the more and more we wake up alone. A habit I wanted to break... But not this morning it would seem. 

I closed my eyes and slowly got up, rolling to the edge and standing. I was waiting for those hands to rub my back and kisses on my shoulder. Harl wasn't the first girl to pull that trick but she was the first one I cared for. The amount of girls that pranced through my room, rolled in my sheets if they were lucky enough to even make it to my home... Not one of them did I ever really care for. I wished them away, slept in in the hopes they would leave... I even texted my men to come in thinking it would scare them off. I use to love this empty bed especially after a wild night, now I just feel foolish when my beautiful girl doesn't even stay till I wake up.  _ **Was this what all those women felt? Was this the slut shaming they felt when I tossed them out? I guess I am a monster, the men and women that came through here... How could I be so heartless? It wasn't even for business.**_

I wiped my face and went to clean up, pushing back my thoughts and hoping Harl was just in the other room. But I knew she was at her place. I glanced out and confirmed my thoughts, I slipped on some pants and found a shirt as I texted Harl.

> _** N: **  couldn't sleep or was I taking over the whole bed? _

I sat the phone down, not expecting a text immediately. I was hoping to relax and pretend it didn't bother me, but I was alone in my home... I didn't have to. I sat down and pouted practically, I wanted her beside me, to kiss me and chuckle at my stupid remarks... I wanted her here even if it required her brothers there. I needed her, but I couldn't smoother her. A ding drew my eye to my phone.

> _** H: **  you snore worse then a fucking bear, I had to go chase them off so they didn't kill anyone. _

I let out a small laugh, I loved it... I loved her.

> _** H: **  I just wanted to touch base with them. Get everything figured out so we can end it tonight. I'll be back soon. _

I sighed,  _ **maybe I should just let it be...**_ Before my hands got done, I was at the door about to leave.

> _** N: **  I'll be down in two. _

 I was on the elevator, fixing my hair like a teen on his first date.  ** _God she doesn't care about that. If you seen her do that you would laugh at her..._** I groaned and went to her door. Knocking as she opened the door, a big smile on her face.

"I don't know why you knock."

"Respect. Mami no levantó a un hombre mal educado.(Mommy didn't raise a bad mannered man.)" I sat down in her seat and she rolled her eyes.

"Love you too." She sat on my lap, "anyways, dean you're going in?"

"Why not, have a drink or something." He shrugged, "good."

"Or we can go a different route." Sam looked over, "she knows us, we don't know the area... Send in the only one that hasn't been attacked."

I felt the eyes shift to me, frowning as Harl shook her head, "no, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't go anywhere alone." She shook her head, "you would have to put some kinda guard with him. I won't work and we're not throwing others in to get hurt."

"Harley."

They started to argue and I couldn't take it. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Not always." I mumbled and she looked down at me.

"What?"

"I don't always have guards with me, well not until you came around." I rubbed her thigh, "es bueno tener a la gente asustada de ti(it's good to have people scared of you.)"

"But..." She stood up, "can we talk?"

I was a little amazed, she never does this and I really couldn't say no. I followed he to her bedroom and she turned to me, worried.

"I don't want to use you as bait. If she figures it out, your defenseless." She took my hands, "you don't know what to expect, and I can't just let it happen."

"You act like I don't get into trouble daily." I smirked.

"This is different. Vada please, this is dangerous beyond your normal." 

I leaned in and kissed her, pulling back and pulling her in for a hug, "stop worrying. I know you will be right there if I need you."

She gave in, looking away but nodding, "fine... Fine but you will have a gun and I'm not arguing."

"I thought guns didn't work." 

"Witch killing bullets, just don't miss."

She handed me her Pearl grip gun, the one she guards with her life. I nod, and slip it in my waistband like they do, walking back out behind her as all three men stared. She glared at them and they all smiled, they won the battle and I was going in as bait.

* * *

I walked into the bar, right to the counter as all eyes landed on me. I could hear the whispers, the way they spread like wildfire around us. It wasnt unusual, but this time it felt different. I wanted to be careful, but that wasn't my usual way... I was scared somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how to finish this story and I am running out of ideas. I will probably wrap up with the brothers and end it. Two chapters.


	16. ... and goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

I walked to the bar, taking a stool as people moved away. It's been a while since I was alone in a bar, I never seen the need after I met Harley. She took all my free time and made me happy. Which was why I was here, to help her... Whether I believed in it or not.

I took my seat and lit a cigar, giving a puff and ordering scotch before I seen the woman walked in and over to me as the bartender put it on the house, "hi."

"Hi." I glance at the young woman.

"Need some company?" She scooted up to me.

"Depends what kinda company you mean?" I smirked, "eres una cosita bonita(your a pretty little thing.)"

"I thought you had a girlfriend." She raised a brow and leaned in, wrapping her arms around my arm, "ese conejito de nieve con una actitud.(that snow bunny with an attitude.)"

"Not anymore." I lied, "Harley won't be around much longer. No podía manejar a un hombre real y ser una buena niña. (Couldn't handle a real man and being a good little girl.)"

"Mmmmm, good thing I ran into you." She giggled, "I was wondering if you are really as good as they say. Para muchas personas hablar de ti en la cama.(To many people talking about you in bed.)"

"What do they say?"

"You do this thing with your tongue." She licked her lips and leaned in, "toque mágico, más que simplemente 'grande', y siempre le das a una chica lo que quiere cuando puede volverte loco.(magic touch, more then just 'big', and you always give a girl what she wants when she can blow you.)"

I closed my eyes and tried not to flinch.  _ **This is the shit Harley heard before and she still wants me? I don't get it... I'm all sex and murder according to rumors and she sees something in me.**_ I opened them up, looking at this deadly woman like she's Harley, thinking about Harl was the only thing keeping me here and playing this game.

"Now, now, No me beso y digo ... O a la mierda y digo.(I don't kiss and tell... Or fuck and tell.)" I smirked and sipped my glass, "sin embargo, podrías averiguarlo, necesito un buen golpe y te verías bonita con algo en la boca(you could find out though, I need a good blow and you would look pretty with something in your mouth.)"

She leaned in, pinning my arm between her breasts as she giggled and flirted like every whore around this end of town. Dress slutty, hang on the guy, and you blow them in the alley for drugs or a good fuck..  _ **Why did I ever like girls like this? Why are girls like this?**_  I kissed her hand softly and stroked her cheek.

"Interesado?(Interested?)"

"Very." She got up and pulled me with her out of the bar. 

I shot back my drink before she pulled me far and she took my cigar and kissed me before tossing it down the alley. I knew they were close, they were paying attention and would stop this. I let her push me against the wall playfully and lean in.

"Is that a gun in your pocket..." She reached forward and had a firm grasp on my package, "or are you happy to..." She let go and stepped back holding harl's gun, "see me?"

The gun was pointed at me, my hands went up, "whoa, whoa, whoa... Put the gun down baby girl."

"I knew you were lying. Where are they?" She glared.

"She's gone. She left with her brothers after I beat her black and blue." I kept my voice firm,  _ **You are Trujillo, how dare she question you.**_

"And you kept her gun?"

"No le voy a dar a una puta enojada su pistola después de que la golpeé. No soy estúpido.(I'm not going to give an angry whore her gun after I beat her. I'm not stupid.)" I tipped my head, "put the gun down."

"Still don't believe you." She hummed, "you rescued her the other day when she attacked me."

"And her bloody brothers. Los arrojé al río y los dejé correr así que no los disparé. Demasiado mandón y demasiadas preguntas(I threw them out by the river and let them run so I didn't shoot them. To messy and too many questions.)" I slowly started to drop my hands and she clicked the safety off.

"Put those hands up or you won't see tomorrow." 

My hands went back up,  _ **Why the fuck aren't they coming?**_

She dropped the clip in the gun while it was still pointed at me, rolling her eyes and putting it back in, "there is witch killing bullets in the gun."

"What the fuck? Estás tan loco como ella! Loco no vale la pena, no importa lo bueno que estén en la cama.(You're just as crazy as her! Crazy isn't worth it, no matter how good in bed they are.)" I rolled my eyes and went to walk when she put the gun to my temple.

"I'm not buying it." She whispered.

A shot rang out and I closed my eyes but didn't feel pain. She screamed and I heard that sweet voice I had been dying to hear.

"So you're a smart bitch, to bad you'll be dead soon." Harl walked over to her on the ground and picked up her gun, "look, you scuffed the Pearl grip."

I looked at Harl and she pointed to the end of the alley, "I would back up and not let her take my gun again. O si no, seré el que te nalguee esta noche(Or else I'll be the one spanking you tonight.)"

I chuckled and took her pistol, walking to the end of the alley and watching to make sure no one noticed. I heard two more feet from behind and glanced back to see her brothers cuffing the woman and putting her in their car.

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

"ok, I'll ride with vada. Follow us." I waited for Dean's nod then walked to vada, "let's go."

I walked to his Ferrari and opened the door, he shut it for me. Of course I wasn't allowed to drive, not that I knew where his second warehouse was. He was leading us away, giving us a quiet hidden place to finish this job and I was a little surprised he was being so helpful. He drove down some small back streets and pulled into a dock storage place. He got out and unlocked the door, opening the over head door to reveal a small storage locker that looked more like a kill room. 

"Ok, and your not a killer?" I raised a brow at him as he glared.

"I don't kill." He turned to the Impala and watched them pull her out of the trunk and put her in the chair and we stepped in and shut the door.

"Sound proof, at least no one calls them in. River and weights to hide." He motioned to the side, "I'm not here and neither are you."

We all nod and I turned to her and put the gun to her temple as she woke up, "ok, tell me again about flirting with my boyfriend."

"I'll kill you all slowly." She hissed.

"I don't see that happening." Dean stepped forward, "so why are you killing people?"

"They deserve it. They're all pigs." She chuckled, "men are pigs."

"So you hit them and leave." I rolled my eyes, "you don't murder."

"Honey, your boyfriend does." She smirked and I decked her as Sam pulled me back.

"Harley."

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes and walked over to vada.

Sam stepped forward, "why were you killing people? What spell were you using?" 

"What makes you think it's a spell?"

"Because we've never seen a witch like you before. Much stronger then the average idiot that plays with black magic." Dean looked at her, "so?"

"Because I'm not an average idiot." She hissed, "it's in my blood."

Sam lifted a gun having it ready incase she tried to break the witch proof cuffs. Something wasn't right, I knew it and they knew it. We know the difference between born with power and learning it, we've seen both and killed both but this time she was definitely stronger than anything we've seen. Rowen never seemed this strong and she keeps coming back from the dead.

"You are born with powers? You still shouldn't be this strong." Sam glared down as she laughed and I heard the cuffs click as she fought them.

"Fools, when I get out of here I'll kill you all. You have no idea what your dealing with, who you're dealing with." She laughed and dean motioned me to go outside as she taunted me.

I wasn't going to crack... Or maybe I would because when she tried to talk about vada I was drawing my own blood with a white knuckle grip. I stepped out, sitting in the Ferrari trying to calm down as they let Nevada stay inside. It was ridiculous, and I was fuming as I sat in the sports car.

"I am going to fucking drive this car if I have to wait longer then thirty minutes." I sighed, "fuck."

* * *

**_Sam_ **

* * *

I was watching as she seemed to care less about being held hostage. In fact she tried to provoke us too. She hit every button she could but it never worked. Then she did it, she broke the warded cuffs before we could do anything. I fired a round and she flicked it away. In a split second, I was against the wall and dean was on the other side. Ramirez was thrusted through the door and thrown against the pavement as she walked out. It was toxic, the feeling and the way she walked out like it was nothing and we dropped. 

I took off out the door for her to slam it lock. Dean was slamming into the overhead door trying to find a way out. We were stuck inside as she was outside and I only heard tire squealling. Me and dean shot at the door and then it just opened.

We walked out and looked around, Ramirez was sitting against the wall holding his side with a little blood trickling from his lip. His Ferrari had the witch wedged under it and Harley stepped out with a chuckle. She pinter the gun at her head and fired off a shot before putting the gun away and running to Ramirez. 

"You ok?" She wiped the blood on his face and looked him over.

"Fine... I've had worse." He grunted when she shifted him, "my car hasn't though."

"I am fine with you punishing me for that later." She chuckled softly, "what's the damage if it killed the witch?"

"I don't know... I never scratched it before." He sighed, "I knew you were trouble."

She gave him a kiss and I walked over to the body. She was dead for sure but to be safe, we pulled her out and burned her by the water. When she was down to a char, we pushed her in the river and looked back to Harley and Ramirez. She had him up and over to just inside the building. We walked in, ready to thank him for the help.

I stopped at the door as Harley looked up, "you guys need to go. I called the cops to get this fixed." 

"Strange to hear that from your mouth." Dean chuckled, "and that was ridiculous to do to that poor car."

"It hurt me too." She laughed and hugged him, "love you dean-o."

"Love you to Harley, stay safe."

He let go and she turned to me, "keep him inline now Sammy."

She hugged me and I squeezed tight enough to lift her off the ground, "only if you stay safe. And don't forget to check in."

"I know." She kissed my cheek then Dean's, "love you guys."

Ramirez looked up and offered a hand, I took it and shook it. I pulled back as he motioned to the door, "get going, they won't cover for you guys."

I started out till I realized dean wasn't behind me. He walked to Ramirez and offered a hand, shaking carefully as they made eye contact. Harley watched confused as well as me, dean help Ramirez to his feet.

"You better take care of her."

"With my life." He replied as Harley walked over and tucked under his arm.

"Take care Ramirez, you'll make a Winchester yet." Dean walked out and I followed him out. 

We made it out just before the lights and sirens came to the dock. We drove out, silence till we made it away clean then I had to address it.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" He looked over.

"You and Ramirez."

"What about it?" He looked back at the road, "I just warned him about hurting Harley."

"Sure you did." I rolled my eyes, "she'll be fine."

* * *

_**Harley** _

* * *

I looked at vada leaning against the wall, I pulled he chair over and helped him sit. He groaned and held his side, I looked out the door as the cop cars pulled up. He looked over then nodded, pulling me to look at him.

"I got this." He motioned to the back room, "get the doc on the phone and Gabby on his way."

"Yeah, of course." I walked over to do as he asked and the cops came in and vada spun his tale. 

They took his word, and his bribe. They cleaned it up and documented the car damage and wrote it up as stolen and cleaned the dock. No char or fire marks, the bullet holes weren't suspicious in the area but they did destroy the shell casing evidence. The car was stolen and crashed, as for me and vada, we were never here. They took the Ferrari and made arrangements to call in the morning with the news of the damage. 

They left and Gabby pulled up and helped me to get vada in the back. The doc would be waiting at home and Gabby drove without a word and without acknowledging us in the back. I rested his head on my lap, running my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I think my brothers finally approve of you." 

"Told you they would." He grumbled, "y quise decir eso antes ... siempre te amaré y protegeré(and I meant that before... I will always love and protect you.)"

"También te amo ... También te amo vada.(Love you too... Love you too vada.)" I gave him a kiss as I felt the pressure leave my shoulders.


End file.
